


Burning desire called love

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Sehun's complicated, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, junmyeon is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Seho AUSehun is a spoiled brat married forcefully to his family secretary's son, Junmyeon.He despises the man and is adamant on making Junmyeon's marriage life a living hell.





	1. Intro

Coming soon ^^

I do not allow translations of any of my works. If you find any of my works translated. Please dm me on my Twitter @sehokiss or over here.


	2. Thin line between love and hate

" What in the world were you thinking, when you agreed to this!!" Yixing keeps shouting at him.

Junmyeon tries to cower away from his friend's thundering words. Yixing meant well, he knows that, but he has other concerns, his family at that.

" If money is the problem, you could've come to me, why him? Junmyeon you know he hates you right?" Yixing's tone goes softer, at the last words.

Junmyeon flinches at that, yes, he's aware of oh sehun's hatred for him.  
Ever since the kid turned 20, he hated junmyeon, it was never like that before, the sudden change in his demeanor made jun sad and miss the old sehun he knew.

It's been a few years and he's not gonna lie, it was hard to decide. His decision to marry sehun wasn't a simple one, yet he is running out of options.

But alas.

His dad is on his dying bed, Junmyeon needs money, he cannot keep depending on his friends, he needs a permanent source of income.

Marrying sehun is the best and fastest way in the current economy.

Lung cancer isn't easy to cure and finding a donor is the hardest. He has to sacrifice something for his only family left. After his mother passed away when he was young, his father had to raise him, going through a great toil for junmyeon's sake, it's time for him to repay.

Junmyeon could get used to sehun's hateful words and actions.

He could get immune to the younger or so he hopes to.

He keeps telling himself it won't be so bad.

 

***

" you've gotta be kidding me." Sehun shouts, causing his mom to flinch back.

His father is strong though, his voice comes out with more authority, causing sehun to quiet down.

" I promised his father I'd take care of him, him being part of our family is a way of me keeping of that promise." he says with a finality in his tone.

" But why do I have to marry him? What's in it for me father?" sehun grits his teeth.

" Your freedom to choose whatever job you want to, like you've been asking for. " he baits.

" At the cost of my marriage life?! " he says with venom laced voice, glaring at his father. The old man is a cunning man.

" I've given you the options, either this or you work for our company , you don't have to marry Jun then. You choose. " he says dragging his wife along, outside of the room, they could hear sehun shouting prolifinaries, throwing things around.

" You think he'll be alright honey? " Sehun's mother is worried, how can she not? she loves both jun and sehun. She cannot watch either of them suffer.

" It's Jun we are talking about, sehun was crazy about him remember?"

" But that was when he was young, now he hates him. I feel bad for Junmyeon, honey." she sighs, holding onto her husband.

" I trust Junmyeon." her husband says with confidence, it gives her a little sense of hope.

Maybe Junmyeon could patch up with sehun again and they could fall in love or destroy each other, It's all in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, please ignore the grammatical errors, thanks for reading! If you like it, leave kudos !!


	3. Liquor and love

Sitting in the balcony, enjoying his evening tea with Yixing, Junmyeon feels content, until, sehun enters the balcony, with a murderous look on his face.

He gulps. 

The taller gives Yixing a nasty glance, eyes falling on Junmyeon. 

"Come with me." without waiting for a response he pulls him away. 

"Hey don't be like that." lay protests. 

"You have no business coming between us, he's my soon to be husband." Sehun smirks devilishly, showing off Junmyeon like he's his new favorite toy.

Yixing's face darkens at that, as he glowers at sehun. 

" Can you please stop that, it's hurting me " Junmyeon hisses in pain, his wrist is being tugged harshly by the taller.

Sehun ignores him, muttering something under his breath, dragging him inside the room, closing the door with a loud thud.

" why the fuck did you agree to it?" Sehun spat.

"My father needs me sehun, this is the only way." Junmyeon replies in a slow melow, not wanting to anger the younger more than he already is.

" So you'll sell your body for money? Is that how low you stoop?" Sehun's voice is throwing daggers at him, piercing and opening him alive. 

" You are no longer the man I knew, Junmyeon ." Sehun's glaring at with so much venom, but there's something with the way his eyes  
tremble, it's there just for a flash of a second then it's gone, when he mentions the way he had knew Junmyeon in the past. 

What had Junmyeon done to him he wonders, to change the once shy looking boy to an angry man he is now. 

Junmyeon blames himself for the person sehun has become now. Maybe he should start being more nice and considerate towards the younger. 

"I'm really sorry sehun, we could make a deal though, please ?" Junmyeon suggests, he begs him, cautiously observing sehun's expression, taking a step back, putting some distance between them. 

" what kind of a deal" Sehun is willing to consider it, only if it's going to benifit him. 

"Yixing is willing to sponsor -" 

A loud sound is heard, Junmyeon holds onto sehun, as his back collides with the wall brutally, eyes tearing up, he wails. 

Junmyeon looks at him fearfully before continuing again, 

" or Let's get married for an year, once I get the shares I am supposed to be getting, we can divorce after that. It would benifit both of us." Jun states, laying down his cards on the table, for sehun to consider. 

Sehun's face darkens, " so you're really in this money?" 

" How dare you mention on getting money from Yixing, you're willing to whore yourself to him as well for money??" Sehun continues to spat. 

" You hate me Sehun, I'm making it easier for us, you don't want this marriage, and it's not like that, me and Yixing-" he grunts when sehun crushes his shoulder, holding him in a bruising manner.

Hate isn't the word, sehun wants to say, he knows better than not to ruin this.

" Sehun-ah listen - " before Junmyeon could finish. 

" Don't fucking finish that. "Sehun screams.

Sehun is towering over him, pushing him against the wall with a heavy bang again, his head knocks on the wall with a thump, the air knocked out of him. 

" We play the game in my way, my rules, you follow. " Sehun grits, hitting the wall behind Junmyeon, causing him to flinch at the sound it reverberates in his head, hurting his ears. 

For the first time, Junmyeon is scared of the boy before him. 

He knew sehun had hated him, but right now, seeing the hatred as it runs more deeper in his veins than he'd imagined, it brings a unknown ache to his chest. He gasps, closing his eyes, unable to look at sehun. 

This is going to be hard, he's scared of losing his father, he doesn't want to hurt sehun either. 

What was he supposed to do? 

For now, he'll play along with whatever sehun has to say. He's scared of hurting or getting hurt. 

He nods, knowing sehun is waiting for him to acknowledge his ground rules they're about to set for their marriage life. 

" Good." sehun spat. Grabbing Jun's chin, but Jun refuses to look into his eyes, scared of seeing the hatred he abhors for Junmyeon. 

But sehun is relentless, he tugs more harshly, forcing Junmyeon compiles, giving up, he looks at him, acknowledging him with his words and glance. 

Even though the younger's hold is aggressive, his eyes aren't, they aren't hardened like Junmyeon had expected them to be, instead, all he sees is a tremble in them, a silent begging, he's not sure for what it's flashing and pleading with emotions, whereas sehun's words are the opposite, it cuts through his soul and heart.

" we part ways, when I want to. We will have physical contact, under my control alone, whenever I want, whether you like it or not" at the mention of physical contact between them, Junmyeon flushes bright red, blushing all the way from his face to his neck, panting for air,when sehun presses closer, no space between them. 

Sehun smirks at the effect he has on the elder, " The mere mention of sex between us has you panting, such an easy slut as always. " Sehun spits the words, swallowing harshly, struggling to control his feelings. 

Junmyeon winces at his words, regretting it, his naive body betraying him, letting the younger have this effect on him. 

" I will make sure to break you good. " Sehun says with a finality to his tone, exhaling hastily, giving one last look at Junmyeon, exiting the door, banging the door loudly. 

Junmyeon drops on his knees, tears hitting the floor. He folds into himself, rocking back and forth, crying his heart out, holding onto his throbbing chest. 

Who is this man? He no longer recognizes the sehun he knew. 

This man is a monster. A monster Junmyeon has to marry. 

****

" Are you alright?" Yixing kneels down, crouching next to him, enveloping him in a warm hug, Yixing is always there for him, always when he needs him. 

" Thank you Yixing." Junmyeon says, his voice breaking with raw emotions as he cries more, ruining Yixing's shirt with tears and snot. 

" I will always be here for you Junmyeon, never forget."

***

Yixing drags him to minseok's bar. Junmyeon keeps protesting and mopping.

Yixing has had enough of angst for a day he decides.

He orders tequila shots for Junmyeon and two beer bottles for himself.

They sit on the counter, listening to the loud chattering and music in the background.

Junmyeon reluctantly downs a shot, it burns his throat, but eases his nerves as it kick starts its work within him. He downs five more, ordering more. Happily downing them. Trying to flirt with the cute bartender, but failing miserably. 

" How are my favorite people doing." jongdae's loud voice makes Junmyeon giggle, he hiccups, turning to hug jongdae.

" what happened to him." jongdae whispers harshly to Yixing. Eyeing Junmyeon warily. 

Yixing rolls his eyes, " Oh sehun."

" That son of a bastard, I'm going to catastrophe him, chopping his balls and feeding it to the dogs ." jongdae growls, patting Junmyeon's head, worrying about his best friend.

" what got you so fiesty tonight love?" minseok leans on the counter, glancing worriedly at the boy in his husband's embrace.

" Oh sehun happened. " jongdae grits his teeth, jaws clenching.

They've known it for a while, the things sehun has been doing to Junmyeon, but seeing Junmyeon's state now worries the couple more, they realize it's getting worse than before. 

"He refuses to take money from me Hyung. It would make everything easier, he doesn't have to marry that bastard." Yixing glowers, pouting sadly.

"we all know jun is a stubborn mule." minseok mutters, smiling affectionately at the drunken boy.

"I need few m-more shottts" Junmyeon stutters, minseok shakes his head at the bartender, frustrated at being denied more drinks, Junmyeon grabs the bartender, harassing him when he refuses to pour him.

" Enough." minseok says, forcing Junmyeon to let go of his worker.

"I'm sorry Jongin." minseok apologizes for his friend's behavior. 

"I'll take him home." Yixing announces, grabbing his wallet to pay. 

"it's on us." jongdae refuses the card. 

Nodding, Yixing hugs both his friends goodbye.

Holding Junmyeon closely, he exits the bar. 

Bringing him to the car is a big hassle, Yixing curses under his breath when Jun refuses to get in, he tries to climb on top of the car, a drunk mess he is. Lay manages to get him inside, immediately putting on his seat belt, he is never going to let Jun drink again. 

Finally when they reach the mansion, Yixing holds him gently, bringing him inside. 

"what the fuck." it's that bastard's voice again, Yixing grumbles not willing to deal with a grumpy sehun and a drunk Junmyeon. 

" You handle him." he pushes the giggling Junmyeon on sehun's chest, making him stagger back a bit. 

Before sehun could protest, Yixing leaves, rubbing his face, he's emotionally drained today. 

He hates seeing Junmyeon hurting, it breaks him, seeing his love hurting for someone else. 

He will do anything to make Jun happy, anything. Yixing will come up with a plan. 

***

Sehun lifts Junmyeon up, carrying him in a bridal style. 

Junmyeon grabs the man's neck, inhaling his scent deeply, musk and cinnamon, oddly familiar. 

He licks the neck, trying to bite the skin. When it refuses to given in and form a hickey, he bites more harshly, causing sehun to yelp, nearly dropping Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon whines when the man holding him refuses to let him bite again, "meannie." he pouts hugging the man closer, falling asleep in his arms, snuggling closer to his chest. 

Sehun heaves a trembling exhale, placing Junmyeon on the bed, covering him with comforter, he gets up to leave, a pair of hands tugs on his arms stopping him. 

" Don't leave." Sehun wants to ignore, he wants to leave, but something stops him. 

He glances at the man, already asleep, hands still holding onto sehun weakly. 

He removes the hands, leaning down he brushes his lips on the sleeping man's forehead. 

Closing the door behind him, sehun exhales shakily. 

That night, junmyeon sleeps with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave kudos if you like it!! Forgive me for my grammar mistakes loves. I'm trying to improve.


	4. Ilusion

As the tantalizing moon night sets in, silver lights of the night breaking inside the room, Junmyeon lays, snuggling more closer, hugging his pillow for warmth and comfort.

As the clock ticks on and on, lulling him to a deep slumber,  
painful Tremors of the night paves their way to his head, hidden cryptics unraveling itself. 

Flashes of nightmare...

 

“All I ever wanted was you !!”,a cry of demise shrieking through the air. Echoing in his ears, as he stirs in his sleep, sudden tremor takes over him as he shakes in his bed, beads of sweat forms, shining on his temple and glistening his neck, trickling down his Adam's apple, all the way to his chest. 

 

“Why wasn’t I enough? I never was, it's always been him! ” a voice filled with anguish, slaughters his soul, he withers, slithering away from the anonymous yet familiar voice, trying to break free from the painful grip the nightmares have on his soul. 

 

“You chose him, you fucking chose him Junmyeon, when I needed you the most!!” he exhales painfully hard, opening his eyes. 

A tug at his arms, brings him back from his troubled slumber. He gasps as his body shakes with unleashed pain, tears tugging at his eyelashes. 

 

Sehun hears the loud wails from the next room, junmyeon's agony calling out in the dead of the night, he muffles the cries with his pillow, but the painful way his heart squeezes gets stronger with the loudness of the voice, he groans at that, throwing away the pillow, knocking his photo on the table down.

He sets his foot down, staring at the broken picture of himself from the past. It's been three years, yet he still sees him, sees a part of himself when he looks at the photo, torn a bit by the crash, the picture looks back at him lifelessly, glass shattered on the floor, like the way his life and soul has been for the past three years.

He doesn't want to go, or see his soon to be husband, but he couldn't stop his feet as it carries him to the guest bedroom where jun lays, withering in pain.

Sehun couldn’t bear to see him cry, watching him shake with confusion filled anguish, it tugs at this heart at a rapid pace, a raging war with his heart and mind, to comfort or insult him, he feels like he is punishing himself more than he is exploiting Junmyeon, watching him live through the things he was not aware of, as the nightmares drive Junmyeon crazy. 

Vision blur, junmyeon tries to focus on the man sitting next to him, “sehun...” he drawls, trying to reach for him, only to be rejected by his soon to be husband. 

Junmyeon steals a glance at him, with a forlorn look on his face he is sporting, excepting sehun to be worried, All he gets is a worry less fake frown with no concerns or whatsoever in that soulless dark brown eyes, sehun hates him, even at his lowest, he doesn't seem concerned for him, he feels dejected. sehun leans closer to Junmyeon, moving closer to the bed exalting junmyeon from his bed, rubbing his forehead which still glistens with sheers of sweat beads. 

" W-what are you doing?" Junmyeon looks genuinely confused, as his heart palpitates rapidly, running a long marathon within him. Running all the way trying to reach for sehun's heart, all it sees is a closed dark door, a door he needs to open, filled with past which still haunts sehun and makes him hate him. He wants to know what's behind that, what's been going on in that mind and heart of his, why he's been avoiding Junmyeon like a plague, ever since their marriage got fixed, it has gotten worse. 

 

"My mom was passing by, so..." Sehun pulls his hand away from Jun, like he's been burnt by Junmyeon, the mere thought of touching Junmyeon must disgust him, Junmyeon eyes cloud even more with salty tears unleashing. 

Sehun shows him false concerns only when his parents are around, junmyeon tried to live with it, tried to console himself it was more than enough, seems like his greed is getting the better of him, wanting more from sehun, more than the fake smile and concern he shows, he wants something real, be it hatred or anger, he wants to have something real with sehun.

When he realizes he won't be getting sehun's heart or getting to see his real self, he just wants to go perish, slip away from all this, away from everything and everyone he's ever known. 

He wants to be alone. He cannot keep torturing himself because of sehun and his antics. Sick games he's been playing with Junmyeon. 

" I want to be alone." he mutters under his breath. 

Sehun couldn't have heard him, unless he was listening keenly to Junmyeon's heavy breathing and meek voice, he gets up to leave with a heavy exhale, so he did hear Junmyeon murmur. It's oddly comforting to know he's been listening to Junmyeon's breathing and voice, even if it's just a painful comfort in a sick way, knowing sehun got up to leave the second Junmyeon asked him to, he must have been waiting for him to say it, to stay away from Junmyeon as soon as possible, yet here Junmyeon is seeking comfort in that, basking in the thoughts of sehun listening to him. 

He turns at look at the younger,

Junmyeon feels annoyed when he sees sehun staring him, standing by the door with a look of disgust on his face, he turns his back to sehun, pouting like a child being denied his Christmas toys, so what if he said he wants to be alone, shouldn't sehun understand him and be there for him, who is he kidding, sehun is never going to love or care for him. 

Never...

Sehun sighs, as he goes for the door, his chest hitting his sternum painfully, wanting nothing more than to go abd hug the small man on the bed, disheveled and broken. He doesn't want to be attached, it would be the demise of their relationship, he might regret, junmyeon might too, when he finds out. 

Sehun wouldn't be able to keep up, he would end up being a fool wanting something he always couldn't and shouldn't have. 

He isn't worthy, he isn't worthy of love or Junmyeon's specifically. 

He turns to cast a one long glance at his soon to be husband, closing the door behind him slowly with a slow thud. 

 

***

" So how about a white and golden theme ? or maybe we could go for pastel ones ?" sehun's mom seems excited about the wedding theme. She's been going on and on about the theme and food they need to arrange. As the wedding date nears, junmyeon shudders nervously, he is scared and regrets the path he has chosen for himself.

When he was younger, all he wanted was a wedding filled with love and laughter. With his father on his dying bed and his soon to be husband not so fond of being tied up to him, he hates weddings now. 

He nods his head when Mrs.Oh suggests cheese cakes for one of the wedding desserts.

"How have you been junmyeon ?" Mr.oh glances at him with a concerning frown, cutting his omelette, taking a bite.

"I am good." he lies through his teeth, still dizzy from the lack of sleep.

They just nod their head at him, an understanding look on their face.

"I will retire to my room." he says, not waiting for a reply.

Once he's inside his room, he sees sehun standing by the window, hands tucked in his pockets, when did his little hunnie grow so broad and tall. Sehun never was or never will be his, still Jun yearns for his sublime fiance.

It feels like a hole in his brain as he tries to recall sehun's college days, but annoyingly he is unable to. He shakes his head as the migraine sets in, fatigue taking a toll on his body.

" What are you doing here ?" he spats, sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

" I want you to lie to your dad." Sehun is still facing his back to him, staring outside the window. What is even going on in his head. Junmyeon frowns at his words. 

" what do you mean ?" he glares at his broad yet handsome back. Oh! what he would give to see sehun's face, staring at him with a gentle smile.

He is a fool for wanting such a hoax glamorous illusions of love.

 

His heart aching and yearning for a glance and a smile. He swallows his misery and thoughts, waiting for sehun to respond.

" I do not want your father to know this is a marriage of convenience, He does not deserve to know his son is selling himself of his sake, that old man deserves better than that and you know it." Sehun has a point though, why does he care about his family, he is cold hearted bastard who couldn't console him last night, when he was in pain. Selling himself for his father's sake? Is that what he is doing? Junmyeon worries his bottom lip, balling his fist, nails digging into his hands. Sehun leaves him be without another word. *** 

Junmyeon visits his father that evening.

As he enters the room, the monitor beeping gets louder and his father's pale hand, pierced with needles, tugs his chest painfully. He's asleep, face pale and lips blue, Junmyeon sits next to him, holding his hands on his hands, kissing it gently.

" I've missed you dad." he whispers, as a lone tear slips out, all the way to his chin.

"I want you to be there for me, holding my hands, walking me down the aisle, I do not want an auspicious occasion without you in it, my only family in it." he sobs, wetting his father's hand, body shaking uncontrollably.

" I've always wanted a beach wedding dad, listening to the oceans sing beautifully, waves moving in symphony, I've wanted that. " he whimpers lowly, controlling his emotions at bay.

The old man does not respond, but jun keeps talking to him, talking about his work, his daily activities, about The Kims adopting a daughter soon, he is happy for minseok and jongdae.

He slips out of the ICU few hours later, covering his hands over his mouth, muffling his cries of anguish.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!! Next chapter will be out next weekend. Leave kudos if you liked it ^^


	5. Touches

Junmyeon adjusts his hair, flipping his fringes, applying his berry lip balm. The cold weather has left his skin parched and dry. 

He really needs to hit the saloon run by his friend Yixing. 

 

He calls Yixing to ask him is he's free for the day. 

"Junmyeon, hey." Yixing answers his call in the first ring. 

"I need a hair cut and grooming." he whines on the call. 

"are you trying to impress sehun?" Yixing scoffs. 

" W-what are you talking about!" Junmyeon blushes at that. 

" You know exactly what I'm saying junnie." Yixing says, busying himself, getting his kit from the table tray, Getting them ready for using it on Junmyeon. 

" it's my wedding Yixing, what's wrong in wanting to look good? " he reasons with the Chinese man. 

When Yixing doesn't respond to that, Junmyeon wonders if he's really trying to impress the sublimely cold hearted man or he's just trying to look good for the sake of his wedding. 

" why would I want to? He hates me anyways Yixing. "Junmyeon answers again, trying to convince Yixing or himself? He really doesn't know at this point. 

" whatever you say sweetheart. " Yixing mocks him, cleaning the fallen hair from the ground using the vacuum cleaner. 

 

" Yixing I'm going to kick you when I reach there." Junmyeon whines, Yixing could picture him pouting on the other side, hands on his hips, lips puckered. If only he could steal a kiss, a fleeting yet gentle kiss. 

Yixing fakes a laugh at the whiney man, promising he'd clear his schedule and Junmyeon could come and get his hair cut. Junmyeon happily nods at that, cutting the call. 

As he's about to leave, sehun enters his room, leaning on the door, blocking his path. 

"where are you going?" Sehun narrows his eyes at him. Junmyeon squirms under the intensity of the gaze. 

" why do you care?" he huffs, trying to wiggle his way out. 

Sehun traps him, his body is sandwiched between the door and sehun's body. He could feel the heat radiating out of his body, if touches could melt human body, Junmyeon would be a puddle of gooey on the floor. 

" w-what-" 

"I asked you a question!" Sehun shouts, moving closer, hot breath hitting Junmyeon's ears, as if a hypnotic spell is being caste on his body, Junmyeon remains frozen, unable to move. 

The close proximity has him intoxicated with sehun's warmth, luring him in for more of the warmth. 

What's he even thinking about?! Junmyeon snaps out of his indecent thoughts, pushing sehun away, causing him to lose balance and fall over Junmyeon's body instead, pressing himself more on Junmyeon.

Fuck it. 

Is sehun purposefully touching him? He snaps out of his dumb stupor, he mentally scoffs at his thoughts. 

Or is his Salacious mind of his plays tricks on him, wanting sehun to touch him, desire him. 

"Are you going to go to him?" Sehun growls, moving dangerously close to his body, pressing on him, pining him on the door. 

 

Junmyeon nods, he cannot speak, he'd embarrass himself of he did. 

"You aren't allowed to meet him." he spat, holding a death grip on Jun's wrists, the way the skin under his palm twitches and heats up, bruises must be forming already, sehun lossens his hold a bit, grunting under his breath, eyes twitching at Junmyeon. 

His voice so cold, it could freeze the entire Han River. Junmyeon shivers at the gaze which sends sweet chills all over his body.

Sehun is such a cold hearted bastard, yet he is so warm wherever he touches Junmyeon, sending electrifying ripples on its wake, the hairs in his hand stand still at one end, goosebumps making it more obvious that sehun's touch has so much effect on him.

"And why would I listen to you?" he taunts, as the grip on his wrists tightens.

" All you ever do is avoid me, you don't care about me, so you don't get a say in what I do with my life or what I do with my friends." Junmyeon wobbles a bit, body feeling weak due to the lack of sleep and food, as he argues with sehun.

 

" Friends? ." Sehun spat, eyes narrowing, lips twitching to say something but keeps mum. 

If only Junmyeon knew half of the words that Chinese bastard had told sehun when he left a drunk Junmyeon at his disposal. Junmyeon is always the naive fool he is. 

 

" He isn't good news, listen to me." Sehun vehemently emphasizes.

 

Junmyeon is dangerously close to snapping at this cold hearted bastard,  
" only my body belongs to you sehun, not everything I do should revolve around you. We aren't married yet so your rules are null until then. " he states the obvious, feeling ashamed to confirm sehun's opinion of him selling himself in this marriage contract for money. This marriage, it's indeed an arranged contract between them, Junmyeon's messing his life along with sehun's. 

When sehun gives him a blank expression at that, eyebrows scrunching together with the way he frowns, Junmyeon wants to hide, he wants a big hole to swallow him as a whole, sehun looks pissed at him even more now.

 

" You don't understand - " sehun cuts himself off without completing his sentence. Instead he glances at the bruises forming on Junmyeon's hand, frowning at that. 

Sehun gives him a tawdry glance, the next thing Junmyeon feels is, a pair of warm thin lips on his, just for a fraction of a second, then it's gone like it never was there. 

He blinks, eyes widening at sehun, a wee bit of a shock is an understatement. 

Sehun's grip loosens completely this time, without a word, he exits the room, leaving Junmyeon to tend to his wounds and a broken heart. Only two days are left for their marriage, what's sehun doing with him, messing with his feelings, such a lush seduction. 

 

His face red, Junmyeon feels his heart beating out of its cage, trying to rip free and fly to sehun. 

What just happened? 

Sehun must be confused, that's it, he must have been be angry Junmyeon isn't listening to him, that's it, he reasons to himself. 

Or sehun must be trying to get along with the whole marriage thing. 

Sehun must be having a hard time coming to terms of getting married to him, Junmyeon doesn't blame him. He himself is honestly scared of the thought of committing himself to another man, a man he knew all his life yet still such a puzzle, a new hoax to him.

He shakes his head, applying a soothing gel to his hand, rubbing it, sighing in pleasure as the skin calms down, irritation reducing along with the red swellings.

Sehun really needs to stop with the " holding of his wrists" thing. This isn't a k-drama. 

He's gonna end up with a permanent mark on his wrist if he keeps this up.

He shudders at the thought of being bruised and owned by sehun's marks, sehun leaving marks on his body which might last forever.

Maybe a tattoo of something which reminds of sehun? 

Scratch that, he isn't going to do any of that. 

His head and heart are playing tricks on him.

He goes down to visit Yixing, glancing sneakily into sehun's room, he isn't there. 

He wants to snoop around, but his phone starts ringing again, Yixing must be waiting for him. 

Next time he tells himself. 

 

***

" Master you called for me?." she bows her head at him. 

"clean my room, remove every trace of him from this room before the wedding." he orders. 

"Yes Master sehun." the maid nods her head following the orders vehemently.

 

***

"how about you run away with me." Yixing borderline jokes with a serious expression on his face, his tone jovial. 

Junmyeon knows he isn't joking around. 

He grunts at that, hitting Yixing's arm. 

"Easy there tiger." Yixing ruffled Junmyeon's hair, praying water on it, getting his hands on them, holding them in place, as his scissors does their job, slicing the hair evenly. Once he's happy with his work, he blow dries the hair, setting them properly. 

 

" So about the wedding." Yixing starts slowly, dusting the fallen hair off of Jun's cheeks, moving to caress them with his gloves covered hands. 

" it's in two days Yixing." Junmyeon warns him, moving away from the touch, he knew Yixing had liked him since their college days.

Sadly he couldn't reciprocate his feelings, he tries to recall what could've made him not to fall for this amazing man in front of him. 

This man who's willing to save Junmyeon from his arranged marriage and if Jun agreed he'd gladly run away with him. 

But, jun doesn't want that though. Something in him doesn't want it to happen, his heart isn't in it. It isn't missing its best or his pulse doesn't peak when Yixing touches him. 

He smiles sadly at his friend's forlorn expression. 

"All you have to do is, say yes junnie." Yixing begs him. 

Junmyeon shakes his head sadly. 

***

"Wasn't that Junmyeon Hyung?" baekhyun whispers, walking closer to Jongin. 

Jongin throws a glance behind, watching the shorter male being dragged along by one of his friends to one of the clothing shops in the mall. 

Jongin raises an eyebrow when he notices the shop they've entered. A sexy lingerie shop for men. Interesting. 

Honeymoon purchasing is it? He smirks at that, he wants to see sehun's expression when he teases him of his fiance buying dresses to please him. 

"it is him." he smiles with an evil smirk, thinking of ways to torment sehun with the new found information. 

"creepy." baekhyun shivers at Jongin's expression, moving away from him, happily hopping off to the nearby ice cream shop. 

***

Buying lingerie with Chen aka Kim jongdae is one of the most embarrassing thing Junmyeon admits, his head hung low. 

 

This man is so loud and shameless. Junmyeon wants to hide somewhere or dig up a deep hole and bury himself inside it and never come out. 

" How about this red lacy one or the black one??" jongdae keeps throwing the thongs at Junmyeon, who's cheeks re red as an apple from the embarrassment. The girl at the counter keeps giggling at the duo, probably finding Junmyeon's state funnier then necessary. Junmyeon huffs at that. He's going to kill jongdae. 

" Just pick whatever you want jongdae." he sighs lazily checking out the other materials in the store a particular pink one catches his attention, when jongdae happily throws few more undies into the basket, Junmyeon throws the pink one into the basket sneakily when he's not looking. 

He whistles happily, moving with jongdae to check out. 

Jongdae doesn't let him pay, he sushes him, pulling out his black card. 

Rich bastard, Junmyeon smiles at the cheeky short male. 

" Wait I didn't select this pink one." jongdae frowns at the cloth. 

Junmyeon gulps trying to make up excuses, but thankfully jongdae just shrugs including it in the bill. Junmyeon sighs in relief. 

He's lucky to have such amazing friends, even though jongdae had dragged him forcefully to the shop to buy all this, he's still thankful for them. His friends meant the world, he's do anything to keep them in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, last minute update, I will be reposting this chapter with more content this week!!


	6. Preparing one's self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is nearing and chaos ensues.

Yixing pulls him along as they enter the ice cream shop.

Baekhyun is busy

Jongin sees them, he frowns at the Yixing guy, he really isn't fond of him, especially with the way he sees and touches Junmyeon.

" who's he? " baekhyun spat glaring at the direction of Jongin's gaze, nibbling on his strawberry ice cream. 

" it's his friend." Jongin sighs, grabbing his spoon, hovering it over the chocolate mint scoop of ice cream.

Baekhyun licks his lips, savoring the taste. 

" were they an item before? " baekhyun frowns. 

 

" Not that I'm aware of. Sehun isn't fond of him though. "

 

" I can see why. " baekhyun spat, happily gulping his entire scoop in a single gulp. He starts choking a bit. 

" Don't choke on them you idiot. " Jongin taps his head harshly than intended, Baekhyun winces at that glaring at his friend. 

 

" No one is going to take it away, eat slowly and stop staring at chanyeol." Jongin smirks. 

Baekhyun flushes in the flavor of his ice-cream, tugging his head down. 

" I am not." he grits his teeth unable to control his body, bouncing his legs up and down. 

" Yes you do. " he laughs at the shorter male. 

" do not. " baekhyun glares 

" yes you do." they keep bickering not noticing the taller man standing near them. 

Baekhyun notices him first, kicking Jongin's leg under the table. Jongin hisses noticing the man. 

" Chanyeol.. Hi? " baekhyun squeaks. 

Jongin hides behind his hand, giggling, noticing baekhyun's glare he tones it down a bit. 

" Hi you guys, where's sehun?" flopping down on the seat next to baekhyun, exhaustion taking over his body, he slumps a bit. 

" He's busy with his wedding preparations. " baekhyun answers glaring with venom. It's not a secret, chanyeol's crush on sehun. Baekhyun isn't really fond of it. 

Chanyeol is dumb and oblivious to baekhyun's feelings, there's only so much baekhyun can control, he wants to ram the taller on the table and bruise his lips with harsh kisses, splitting his lips in process. 

Once his break time is up, chanyeol goes back, Baekhyun gazes at him longingly. 

Baekhyun snaps out of it when he sees Jongin laughing at something. 

" what? " he tries to focus. 

 

" Chanyeol wants to be the groom of honor." Jongin says chuckling. 

 

" Is he in the right mind? " baekhyun groans, rubbing his eyes. 

" You're jealous. " Jongin states the obvious. 

" nuhu." baekhyun mumbles, standing up. 

When they're about to exit, he hits on someone's chest, he looks up at that Yixing guy glaring at him . 

" s-sorry.. " he says nonchalantly, dragging Jongin out. 

" I hate him. " baekhyun concludes. 

Jongin nods, as they head for the bar. 

***

" so Junmyeon." Sehun's mom sits next to him, opening the catalog, showing him the rooms and themes. 

They spend an hour on it, finally deciding they'd go with a white theme, lilies it is then.

Sehun's favorite flowers are white too, baby's breath. Maybe Junmyeon could ask them to include it in the decoration. 

" wedding is next week and I'm pretty nervous." Mrs oh worries herself. 

Shouldn't Junmyeon and sehun be the ones worrying. Jun's aghast at the way the preparation goes. 

It's lavish, it's expensive, it's oh sehun's wedding. 

 

" Is sehun okay with all this? Shouldn't we be asking his opinion? "

" Junmyeon we both know he isn't least bothered. " those words shouldn't bother him or hurt him. Yet it still feels like a punch to his gut. 

 

"we're sorry boy." she glances at him with worry. 

He shakes his head, " you've been nothing but kind, please don't be sorry. " 

He ignores the pity from Mrs oh's eyes. 

***

 

" How are you doing these days? " the blonde nurse enquiries him as he sits next to his lifeless yet breathing father. 

 

" with the wedding around the corner, I couldn't find time to come and meet him often Helen." he frowns, eyes brimming with unleashed tears. 

" Oh honey, come here. " she says, pulling Junmyeon in for a warm hug. 

He's never had a mother, sehun's mom has been his motherly figure in his life. But Helen here has been taking care of his father for months and she's been nothing but kind and lovely with him. 

He hugs her back, eyes wet. 

" Helen, I need a favor from you." Jun says, rubbing circles on her back. 

" of course love. What is it? " she pulls back, looking at him with eyes filled with love and worry. 

" will you be there at my wedding? " he gnaws at his lips waiting for her response. 

He wants her with him, someone who cares for him apart from his friends. 

" yes, of course. " she sighs, taking his hands in hers, rubbing them. 

Junmyeon sighs in relief, smilies at her, glancing back at his father. 

" how's he? " 

" He's better than before Junmyeon, but not the best. " Helen says busying herself, checking his father's drips. 

" Still the donor hasn't contacted us yet? " 

She shakes her head, feeling sad for the dying man and his only kind son. 

Junmyeon nods, his stomach clenching into knots. 

***

" You invited him!! " Sehun's voice blooms, nearly shattering the windows. 

Junmyeon doesn't flinch, he sits unwavering on his bed, pulling his knees to himself. 

" so? " he sighs, body losing all its flight. 

" Junmyeon he's practically in love with you.!! "Sehun glares, coming closer, standing beside the bed. 

" SO IS CHANYEOL!! " Jun spat, glaring back at him crossing his arms. 

 

" w-what? " Sehun's vivid expression changes to shock. 

" You're so thick at times sehun. " Junmyeon chuckles sadly at him. 

 

" always so slow to catch up with things. " Junmyeon continues to taunt him. 

" is this even about chanyeol anymore. " Sehun frowns. 

 

Junmyeon keeps mum. 

 

" don't do this. " Sehun glowers, moving to sit next to him, arms nearly brushing, sending sweet electric ripples over Jun's skin. 

" Do what- ", sehun's lips presses on his, leaving him heaving and panting. 

Sehun moves away, sitting still next to him. 

 

" Sehun, why are you doing this? " Jun's eyes brim with tears. 

Sehun needs to stop giving him hope, false hope. He doesn't want to be a fool in the end. Yet here he is, like a fool hoping for sehun to acknowledge him, to accept him. 

He knows it's disdain and wishful, yet he'd do anything for it to happen.

 

" do what." Sehun says, stealing another kiss. 

" this! " Junmyeon shouts, fingers pointing to his lips. 

Sehun smirks, watching Junmyeon. Junmyeon feels embarrassed at the sudden attention on him. 

" we're getting married and I'm not allowed to kiss you? " Sehun gives him a bewildered expression, mocking him. 

 

" You hate me sehun, why are you acting so weird. " Jun frowns. 

 

" I don't want to disappoint my parents, I want to be free and not part of my father's company. "

 

" so you're using me as a leverage to escape your father's clutch. " Junmyeon's heart breaks all over again. 

Sehun doesn't answer, but something flashes in his eyes, but it's gone in a second. 

He stands up, Junmyeon grabs his wrists. 

Please don't go, Junmyeon wants to beg. He's stubborn, desperate. Stupidly in love.

Sehun raises his eyebrows. 

 

" will you ever love me? " he sounds so pathetic, but he's least bothered. 

 

He wants something, anything would do, any sort of affection or attention from sehun. 

 

" Junmyeon." Sehun sighs closing his eyes. 

 

" don't, don't answer that, I don't want you to hurt more." Sehun frowns at that, hurt flashing his eyes , but doesn't move to wipe Jun's tears, instead be walks out of door, breaking Junmyeon's heart even more if it's even possible.

Junmyeon thinks sehun must pity him, begging sehun to love him. 

What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him, sehun thinks, ripping his hands off, walking outside with a heavy heart and knots in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited! Sorry about the late update, life's been a bitch to me recently. I'll try to update regularly.


	7. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the wedding happens.

Chapter 6

“ I loved you the same way that I learned how to ride a bike.  
Scared, but reckless, with no training wheels or elbow pads so my scars can tell the story of how I feel for you ” - Anonymous

***

 

Sehun took a walk in the park nearby his school, kicking the ground, while he sips in his coffee. A rumble shook him up a bit, he looked up to see the jet black cloud with silver lining, surrounding the barely blue sky. It’s going to rain. He better hurry up home.

" Sehun.." Chanyeol jogged to catch up to his friend. Chanyeol is going to use this opportunity to get close to sehun. He needs sehun. And he will have him. What chanyeol wants chanyeol gets. Determined he chased after his high school love.

Sehun ignored him, walking faster. Taking longer strides fastening his legs, he felt nervous around chanyeol suddenly, chanyeol is his high school bestie, but him being someone having a crush on him made sehun feel weird and oddly uneasy. He's always been a second choice, always. But for once someone seems to like him for him. Hopefully.

Ever since sehun was a kid all he ever wanted was to be loved and be someone’s first choice, someone’s first love. His was someone he could never forget, he is definitely not going to in this lifetime. That person had made sure to claw their way into sehun’s heart, leaving him with scars and wounds, few are yet to heal. Glum, that’s how his heart and the weather felt.

He looked back at chanyeol’s face, he is handsome, tall, talented, he can sing, play any instruments if he puts his heart in it. Sehun would be lucky to have him. Yet…

Junmyeon's face flashed, of fucking course. His soon to be husband is waiting for him home. He needed to stop squealing internally like a high school kid with his new found discovery. Chanyeol might forget about him soon, sehun is getting married, nobody in their right mind would want to fall for sehun.

Chanyeol doesn't get the memo as usual. He jogged increasing his pace faster catching up to sehun.

Sehun turns with a glare, only to soften at the dejected look on chanyeol's face.

" Chanyeol..." Sehun sighed, they moved to sit by a nearby bench, sehun pulled chanyeol along with him as they sat next to each other in silence.

 

" how have you been? " Sehun enquired, sipping on his americano. It felt awkward, he'd always been comfortable around him, now he feels awkward and oddly twitchy. 

 

" Been good and, Sehun? I wanted to ask you something. " Chanyeol says, sehun keeps his eyes on the crowd before him, trying to ignore chanyeol's strong gaze.

Chanyeol glared at him for a second, his eyes softened as he said those words.

" Can I be your groom of honour? " Sehun choked on his drink, eyes watering. Chanyeol pitied him, patted his back softly.

 

" what?? " his eyes bulged out of its sockets, is this guy for real?  
If what Junmyeon said is real, shouldn't he be avoiding the wedding instead of attending it. Maybe Junmyeon got it wrong, maybe. No one is going to love him, this is all just a game, junmyeon is playing with him.

" You just heard me, I want to be your groom of honour. " Chanyeol clarifies, voice unwavering.  
“ Why do you want to be mine ? ” Sehun frowned at the odd request.

Chanyeol kept mum, glaring at him, as he waited for the answer, as his legs bounced up and down, a nervous trait.

" I haven't decided on anyone yet chanyeol. I was thinking of Jongin " , chanyeol stared at him with puppy eyes.

“ Alright let me think about it. ” Sehun sighed, rubbing his stubble, he needs a shave before the wedding, not that he's trying to impress Junmyeon, he scoffs at the thought mentally. He just wanted to look good at his wedding, that's it, that's all it is to it. A wedding is a once in a life occurrence, a special one at that. There would be photoshoots, So sehun wanted to look good, that’s it.

Chanyeol nods," give it a thought.  
", why does chanyeol even want to be his groom of honour. Sehun wanted Jongin to be his. His childhood bestie. 

Sehun nodded his head, what's wrong in making chanyeol as the groom of honour he wonders. Nothing could go wrong, Jun's going to be pissed if he knows, sehun smirks at that, jealous Junmyeon is sexy. Wait what? He shrugged off his thoughts, standing up. 

Chanyeol is a fool, he's a fool for hoping to end up with sehun, he'd do anything for it, he'd take any measures to get to him. 

***

He's been after him for years, he isn't going pass any opportunities provided to him, which is why he is heading to the village nearby the hills. 

Once he reached the destination he waited outside, dialling the anonymous number, it rang behind him, he's about to open his mouth when a loud slap chokes him up, eyes watering his gasps.

" what was that for? " he whined, rubbing his red cheek, holding it in his hands. 

" For coming to visit me in a broad daylight." the rough yet the soft voice spat. Grabbing Chanyeol.

" They're getting married in two days." Chanyeol flinched when his friend raised his hand again, only to tug at his hair, he moans at the strong pull, head barring. 

He got pulled inside the hut, which had a poorly made up bed, his back hurt as soon as he landed on it. He wondered how his friend sleeps on it daily. But by the looks of it, he must be hardly home, he must be on a mission every other night. 

“ How do you even live here ? ” chanyeol spat, as he moved to get comfortable on the unkept bed.

The sunlight peeped through the broken window sill, hitting chanyeol's now bare chest, rough calloused hands rubbed against his abs, pinching his nipples, one of them moved all the way to his pubes, pulling them, he winced a bit at the sudden spark of pain soon to be replaced by pleasure when those hands moved holding his bare cock in their hands, chanyeol.. he loves the pain filled lust. There is a thin line between pain and pleasure but a mix of them both is a different euphorbia. Thanks to his vile friend he liked it rough, sex with him is a different, it is no place for people who have vanilla sex, they've been having for months now, yet chanyeol gets thirsty every time he was touched by him.

Maybe because chanyeol is sick, he's a sick bastard to like this man. You can't blame him though. He had known him for years and they have a long history.

Even with all the roughness he showed, his friend is a beautiful and handsome man, once milky pale skin, sun burnt now, giving him a sexy tan. Chanyeol licks his lips, opening his legs for him to come closer. 

Chanyeol's neck got invaded with harsh kisses and vividly blooming violet hickeys. He gasps for air when he's finally stark naked. Body flushed with lack of ventilation and lust. The musk smell of sex fills the room when he is bare backed, taking it raw, with only spit and his tongue.

“ Suck me. ” rough voice spat, chanyeol got down sucked on his cock, taking him in as much as he can, his hands covered the part his mouth couldn’t handle.

“ That’s enough, go lie down on your front, your ass up in the air. ” chanyeol got harshly pushed against the uncomfortable bed, calloused hands mended his ass, squeezing them, pried open, twitching cock head rubbed against his ass, against his rim, his opening like a starfish winked at the cockhead, inviting it, the cock head was pushed inside, in one forcefully push, it was all the way inside him, he could feel it pulsing inside him ready to hit him on all the right spots.

Chanyeol started panting, he pushed his ass more only to be spanked, “ don’t get greedy, yeol .” he whined at the mention of his name.

Pulling him in for a rough kiss, his lips got harassed by harsh nipping and tugging, teeth gnashing against each other.

As the pounding got harder, his prostrate was harassed every few seconds, causing him to spill on the sheets, whimpering lowly. His friend followed him soon enough spilling inside him.

“ You are so tight for me always. ”, chanyeol blushed at the praise. Pulled him in for a kiss, “ I want a round two.. Please ?”

“ And what do I get in return? ” rough voice glowered.

“ You get to be my date to sehun’s wedding. ” He made a pact.

“ You’ve gotten real naughty yeol-ah. ” 

His ass was soon enough invaded by soft thin lips with brutal force. Round two it is then.

As soon as they got down from their high, he was made aware of their plan for the wedding," you'll do exactly as I say, do you understand? " the rough voice threatens. 

Chanyeol nods listening and memorizing each words, flinching at some. 

When he returned home he's got thoroughly drenched in rain and pain. He grit his teeth, smiling through the pain. He noticed the light turned on in the house.

Must be Baekhyun, this kid never learns, he shook his head sadly.

“ Oh my god! Chanyeol, are you alright? ” Baekhyun rushed towards him, worrying his lips.

“ Let me get you a towel. ” Baekhyun pulled him into the house, only for his hands to be pried away from chanyeol.

“ Baekhyun-ah what are you doing here ?” chanyeol spat.

“ To see you of course, I wanted to discuss with you about sehun’s wedding-”

“ Baekhyun what are you actually doing here ?” chanyeol frowned.

“ Alright, alright, I wanted to-, to ask you as my date for the wedding ” Baekhyun confessed pouting. He really is beautiful, but chanyeol isn’t the right one for him.

“ I’m sorry Baekhyun. I already got a date.” Chanyeol said, grabbing the towel from baekhyun’s hand, ruffling his hair drying it.

He sent home a heart broken man. He didn’t regret it, Baekhyun deserves better.

***

" you've decided what!! " Jongin shouted, pinning sehun with a murderous look.

" You traitor. " Jongin said, hitting sehun on his back, surprising him.

" listen, listen.." Sehun tried to stop him, barely, taking another blow to his arms. He winced when it lands harder than intended. Jongin doesn't seemed guilty about it though. In fact he smirked at sehun's suffering. This bitch. 

" Is chanyeol in love with me? "

Jongin choked on his own saliva. 

" How did you know... " Sehun glared at him now. Pinching Jongin's arms, watching him wince and whine in pain. 

" This is so fucking embarrassing, why is it that! everyone was aware of it, apart from me. " Sehun spat, face burning with shame. 

" who else was?? " Jongin looked up at him curiously, rubbing his arm where sehun had pinched him. 

" Junmyeon..." Sehun admitted, throwing his head back, staring up at the sky. 

" oh, I smell jealousy. " Jongin commented, laughing playfully. 

" He loves me, nini. " Sehun said feeling defeated and dejected to his core. 

" And you do too sehun, but sadly it's not chanyeol. " Jongin reminded him, he always have, a painful nightmare, slowly moving closer sitting next to him cautiously, rubbing his hands on his thighs as nervousness taking over him. They haven't had this conversation in a long time. Jongin knows sehun and Junmyeon are going to end up hurt if the truth isn't revealed. 

" Maybe you should tell junmyeon the truth. " 

" I'd rather have him love me now than hate me now, I'm a selfish bastard. " Sehun admitted smirking sadly, eyes glistening fake, sehun is faking his hate. 

" You are selfish, but if Junmyeon finds it out through someone else, he's not gonna open his heart for you again, and he's going to - " 

" Can we stop with the lecture already, I'm getting a migraine here. It's all in the past, no one is going to revisit it. What's done is done, what's lost is lost. The present is all that matters now Jongin-ah. " Sehun cries. 

Jongin's heart breaks at that, he's aware of sehun's pain, but he doesn't have the power to break his resolve. Only Junmyeon can. 

He hugged his pitiful friend. There's a marriage to plan. They don't have time for this. 

" Let's get you married first. " Jongin chuckled, sehun sniffled a bit hugging his friend. 

****

" why would you even want sehun to marry that poor fellow. " Aunt bella said her menacing eyes prying on the things in the living room, sipping on her green tea. A gold digger, that's all she ways, she's teaching her daughter Irene the same. 

Sehun's mom rae groaned, she isn't interested in the direction this conversation is going, but she has to put up with her relatives. 

" I've got to visit lots of people and give these invitations, if you won't close that blabbering rubber mouth of yours, I'll have to leave here and go." she threatened her. Aunt bella shuts up at that, frowning at her brother's wife. This bitch. What did her brother even see in her. 

She maybe beautiful, but she's a vile thing. 

They start visiting all their relatives houses, giving them the cards. Some of them had to be posted through postal services. 

Once it was all done, they checked the venue and made sure everything was set to happen as they had been promised by the vendor. 

 

****  
Junmyeon had to visit his friends, giving them the invitation cards they had gotten printed only for their closest friends. 

Yixing isn't going to be happy seeing this. 

" I'm going to be the groom of honor. " jongdae shouted, scowling at kyungsoo, who in turn is glared at jongdae, wrestling him. 

" I will be." he spit, holding jongdae's head in a head lock, jongdae choked up a bit. 

Minseok tried to come between them, noticing kyungsoo's murderous look he held his hands up in a surrendering manner and moved away, watching his husband and best friend fight. 

" I will. "

" No! I will you asshole." 

" I will!" 

" no I will" 

" I will not cook for you then." 

" that's fucking unfair." 

" well you're being unfair as well!" 

" that's it, I've had enough, I will be the one." minseok calmly declared, ignoring their glares. Sipping on his coffee as he waited for Yixing to arrive. 

As soon as xing entered, he noticed Jun's tensed up stance. 

 

" You alright there? " he sat next to him, pulling him in for a hug. 

Jun gladly hugged him, worrying about his friend. 

" I've come to invite you all to my wedding. " he said, he felt Yixing tense up against him. 

" Junmyeon is this really what you want? "

" Not now Yixing." minseok warned him, as he placed a cup of coffee for him. 

" Minseok I'll handle this. " Jun cuts him. 

" listen Yixing, the answer to your proposal is, no, I want to be with sehun, I want to get married to him, my father might be a part of it. But, that's not the only thing I - " Jun choked up a bit, swallowing hard. 

" I might like him now Yixing. " he whispered. He moved away from Yixing, opened his bag, giving out the cards to each one of them, he finally faced Yixing. 

" And finally this one is for you. " 

" I don't want to force you to come xing, but I hope you'll make it, for my sake. I would love it, for all of you guys could come. Be there for me in my father's absence, as my family. " His eyes glistened with tears. 

 

Yixing or anyone present there couldn't refuse him.

" Group hug everyone. " Kyungsoo shouted, easing the tensed up ir, hugging Junmyeon, everyone joined him in. 

They hugged the teary eyed boy. 

***

 

The day had finally arrived, he felt so nervous. 

He waited for helen to arrive, he was surrounded by so many known and unknown people. The venue was bumbling busy bee people, themed with white flowers.

He adjusted his crooked tie, trying to get it right, the room to his door opened, revealing a dashing Yixing and his friends, wow, they all look so handsome. Jongdae had centre partitioned his blonde hair, Minseok had his jet black jelled back. They look so good together.

Kyungsoo looked so handsome with his heart shaped lips smiling continuously, without the usual glare.

He felt nervous, they had all come to his wedding. He is getting married oh god!

He felt like puking, noticing his despair kyungsoo sat next to him, rubbing his back.

They all sat there conversing with each other his hushed bickering, Irene rushed him announcing he needs to be heading out to the aisle.

He saw helen waiting for him, he grabbed her hand, kissing her cheeks. “ Thanks for coming, love. ” He whispered with gratitude.

Helen held his hand tighter, leading him inside the wedding hall.

As he entered the room, the room hushed, prying eyes on him, his palm started sweating. He held tighter as he neared the altar.

Sehun stood there all in his glory, dressed in the most expensive suit he had seen him in, must be emporio black diamond Armani suit, golden hand-cuffs covering his wrists, Chelsea boots adorned his legs, his hair was side partitioned, gelled up all the way up, revealing his handsome face. He is so graceful as he stood there waiting for junmyeon.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, with the way his lips were twitching and tugging into a pout. Junmyeon looked away heart soaring with a heavy thump. His ribcage is about to explode with the way his heart was beating out of his chest, sehun looked so handsome, striking him with his handsome face and bright skin. 

Jun's mouth felt dry, jaw dropping, slacking for a few seconds, before he heard Jongin clearing his throat next to him. He glanced at him to see Jongin winking at him, nodding his head like he understands Junmyeon's trauma, his internal conflict. 

He's about to marry Oh fucking Sehun. Oh. My. God. 

Helen stood by his side. Chanyeol recited some words he didn’t pay attention to, all his attention was on only one man, its Oh fucking Sehun.

No one noticed the broken hearted baekhyun as stood next to jongin, heart breaking every time he saw chanyeol.

+++

Flashback

+++

 

Baekhyun was busy fussing over sehun's tie, as he tapped the makeup on his friend's face, not noticing a tall figure entering the room.

He was rendered speechless when he noticed chanyeol talking with jongin, fuck, he is handsome.

Once sehun was done. He stood up for a wee.

He came out of the rest room, washing his hand, when he noticed a couple kissing in one of the cubicle, his heart dropped when he noticed chanyeol's head. Not wanting to see them, he ran with a broken heart.

+++  
End of flashback  
+++

 

“ Please repeat after me the following words. ” the priest announced.

The couple nodded their head.

“ I, Kim Junmyeon take you Oh Sehun, as my lawfully wedded husband, I will be with you until death tears us apart, through sickness, through health, through it all, I promise to always love you. ” Jun’s voice filled the silent venue. Sehun’s breath hitched at the last words.

“ I, Oh Sehun Take you as my husband and promise to love you till the end, until death tears us apart. ” He spoke, taking the ring from the box, putting it on jun’s fingers, Jun did the same.

“ I pronounce you as one. ”

“ You may kiss your husband.”, Sehun pulled jun by his waist, kissing him on his wrists, Jun held sehun’s arms, kissing him back, deepening their kiss. It’s finally happening. They are married. The crowd erupted into cheers and cat calls. Junmyeon chuckled.

He is legally sehun’s.

He has a family now.

He turned to see jongdae, weeping on minseok’s chest.

“ You look amazing Junmyeon. ” Kyungsoo whispered next to him.

 

Chanyeol stood there reading from the paper sehun's embarrassing moments, jun grit his teeth.

" what is chanyeol doing here sehun. " junmyeon harshly whispered into sehun's ears. Sehun chuckled at that. " Jealous?? "

" I am. " jun admitted, rendering sehun silent.

They proceeded to the cake cutting ceremony. Finally the night rolled in. As sehun and him greeted all the guests. He finally stood next to jun's friends, thanking them for attending.

“ Wouldn’t miss it for anything else. ” Minseok winked at him, holding jongdae closer to him.

Kyungsoo and jongin were nowhere to be found.

“ Yixing thank you for coming. ” he said, he felt sehun tense against him, he ignored it.

“ What are family for myeonnie. ” Yixing pulled him in for an awkward hug, sehun’s arms still around his waist.

Soon the venue emptied.

Sehun excused himself from junmyeon when he received a text.

Junmyeon failed to notice his husband’s despair. He sat there conversing with his friends as sehun left.

 

“ what happened chanyeol? ” he spat, entering the empty pathway.

“ I want you to meet my date for the night. ” chanyeol said nonchalantly.

 

" Who is this date? couldn't it wait." sehun groaned.

" No it couldn't "

" Chanyeol if you are trying to make me jealous, im- "

A figure immersed from the dark, removing his hoodie.

“ what ??? ” sehun’s eyes widened as he stared at the man before him, standing in flesh and very much alive, his throat tightened as his stomach dropped, he wanted to puke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited ! Kindly leave kudos if you liked it.


	8. The wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin discovers something along with sehun.

 “I would love you in any shape, in any world, with any past. Never doubt that.” - Claudia Gray 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" The husbands have to dance, where is sehun? " Yixing questioned, searching for him. 

 

Junmyeon turned around noticing his husband missing next to him. He called his number. Finally, after multiple missed attempts, sehun finally picked up. 

 

" j-jun? " Sehun choked up,

 His voice breaking. 

 

" sehun-ah, sehun, where are you? Are you alright? come to me right now! " Jun shouted, his heart palpitated listening to sehun's ragged breath. What happened, junmyeon mind played various scenarios, what if sehun is running away from the wedding. He did seem happy when he kissed junmyeon in the altar earlier.

 

Must be something else.

 

" I'm coming. " a hushed whisper resonated from the other end, with that the call ended. 

 

" are you alright? " minseok asked him, as he stood next to him, rubbing his hands to warm jun up. 

 

" Sehun sounded breathless and frightened. I'm worried.  " Jun sighed, as his eyes watered. 

 

" Junmyeon, come on, look at me, myeon, here, it's your special day, you aren't allowed to cry, if you do cry, it must be tears of happiness. " jongdae whispered, pulling him in for a warm embrace. 

 

While Jun laid in jongdae's embrace, sehun entered the venue room, drenched in sweat, face flushed red. 

 

" Sehun. " minseok shouted. 

 

Jun turned to see him, heart breaking at the sight before him. 

 

" s-sehun? " his voice was barely a whisper, he was soon enveloped in sehun's embrace. 

 

Sehun held him tightly, leaving no air between them to enter. Jun let him, with his breath knocked out of his chest, it still felt like a breath of fresh air. Having sehun back in his arms, junmyeon breathed freely.

For a minute he was scared to lose sehun. He doesn't know why such an absurd thought crossed his mind. 

 

He shook in sehun's embrace, body shaking. " You frightened me, please don't do it again. " Jun begged him, moving his hand to hold sehun's face in his palm, his cheeks felt cold. He cupped sehun's face, holding it dearly. 

 

He held sehun closely, sehun's face was filled with pain, as he let Junmyeon hold him. 

 

“ what were you doing out in the cold? ” without waiting for a response, junmyeon hugged him back, his face pressed against sehun’s warm chest.

 

" I'm sorry. " Sehun apologized after what felt like hours, as they stood swaying in with the low music in tow in the background, he leaned into Jun's hand. 

 

Jun's eyes widened at his word, heart skipping a beat. Maybe multiple beats.

 

" W-what, you're apologizing to me? this isn't like you. " Jun frowned, eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden change in his demeanor. 

 

"  Sehun this isn't like you, what happened? " jun enquired, eyes searching sehun's dark orbs. Sehun’s eyes are like a dark abyss, junmyeon could fall into it and never comeback, he wouldn’t mind that. He wouldn’t mind staring into that beautiful abyss. 

 

" nothing. " he breathed, as he pressed his forehead against Junmyeon's. 

 

Sehun realized telling him the partial truth is the only way to save Junmyeon. 

 

" I should have treated you better. I should've been good to you. I'm sorry, will.. Will you forgive me?  "

 

Junmyeon's heart raced a million miles, he felt exhilarated. The butterflies in his stomach did a summersault.

 

" Do you mean it?  " jun pouted, his dark brown orbs met sehun's own dark ones. 

 

Sehun nodded, Junmyeon could see nothing but sincerity in them. 

 

Junmyeon's heart swelled when sehun lips tugged into a sincere yet impactful small smile. 

 

Maybe this marriage was a good thing, maybe sehun was a good choice. He nodded his head, smiling at sehun. 

 

Sehun smiled back at him, a genuine smile directed at him after years. 

 

Junmyeon couldn't help his tears. This is what he had wanted recently, for sehun to respect him and not hate him. And it is happening, sehun is coming along, their journey is going to be quite eventful and impactful.

 

Sehun wiped jun’s tears with the back of his palm. 

 

" Don't cry. " Sehun uttered softly, so softly only for Junmyeon to hear. 

 

Junmyeon remained in sehun's embrace, he felt giddy, he felt like he's in love for the first time. He felt like he's about to receive his first kiss. His heart raced. 

 

"  kiss me. " he voiced, eyes darting to sehun's lips. 

 

In that moment Junmyeon felt it, like a cliché romance novel, like a beautiful love song, this feeling… it felt …what it is to be, to be in love with someone. The way his heart beats out of his chest, this very moment, Junmyeon felt lighter, his heart soaring out of his body reaching out to sehun’s. To be accepted and loved in return.

 

Sehun's gaze moved from his eyes darting down, gazing at jun's lips, he licked his lips. Jun's lips twitched, he wanted to feel sehun's lips on his already. His lips were parched, thirsty for sehun's. Only sehun could fulfil his clenching thirst. 

 

Sehun leaned in as Junmyeon closed his eyes. 

 

Instead of his lips, he felt soft kisses being pressed on his forehead, followed by feather like kisses on his cheeks, his eyelashes fluttered with the kiss they were rewarded with, another peck to his nose. And another on his chin, his eyes brows were graced with soft kisses, finally his lips were blessed with sehun's thin pair of warm lips. 

 

Sehun kissed him slowly, softly, taking his time tasting Junmyeon. 

 

It felt like their first time kissing each other, the atmosphere around them changed, the lights got dimmed. Slow music started playing. 

 

_Oh, what a night_

_  
Late December back in '63_

_  
What a very special time for me_

_  
As I remember, what a night_

 

Junmyeon remembered, it was one of sehun’s favorite, sehun had mentioned it to him when he used to babysit him along with another kid, he wanted to marry his hyung and he wanted this song to be played in their wedding. Who would have thought a ten year old sehun’s words would come true. Jun had taken it as a cute crush the younger had on him. But it no longer felt like that, sehun felt inevitable.

 

 

“ Do you remember wanting to marry me when we were younger? ” junmyeon giggled, eyes lighting up as he stared into sehun’s eyes, sehun tensed a bit at that but otherwise smiled at him nodding, he gave him a goofy smile with tainted pink cheeks.

 

Sehun swayed Junmyeon in his arms. A serene atmosphere enclosed them. Junmyeon felt content, more than satisfied when sehun tightened his hold on him. 

 

_Oh what a night, hypnotizin' mesmerizing me_

_  
She was ev'rything I dreamed she'd be_

_  
Sweet surrender, what a night_

_  
I felt a rush like a rollin' ball of thunder_

_  
Spinnin' my head around n' takin' my body under_

_Oh, what a night_

_  
Oh, I, I got a funny feelin' when she walked in the room_

_  
Oh my, as I recall it ended much too soon_

 

Sehun's lips brushed Jun's hair, kissing his hair, peach scent of Junmyeon's shampoo wafted through the air, they gave sehun a familiarity.

 

Junmyeon felt like home, sehun felt like he is coming back home after a longtime. He still had to tell him the truth, the truth he had discovered, it could wait, he does not want to ruin the serene mood.

 

Sehun reminisced his old memories with jun.

 

He remembered cuddling his Hyung all those years when he was young. 

 

Whenever there was a storm, he would run to Junmyeon's room, snuggling under his covers, disturbing Junmyeon's sleep, Junmyeon would always be patient, he would always smile tenderly, hugging little sehun. 

 

He had missed this. He had missed the love of his life. 

 

For the first time… after a long while, he is able to hold him without hatred on junmyeon or disgust on himself. 

 

He had nothing to worry now. Though there is a big headache to handle. His Junmyeon isn't one of them anymore. 

 

He tightened his hold around Jun's waist, twirling him around, catching him by his waist again, pulling him in closer. 

 

" I like you. " he said. His heart thudded loudly inside him.

 

 

 

Junmyeon's eyes widened in the size of a saucer, breath hitching, a lone tear escaped his eyes. 

 

" I like you too. " he whispered, he felt so whipped for sehun. Maybe he is. They kept dancing slowly, as Junmyeon rested his head on sehun's chest, feeling it beat faster, he could hear them clearly, his heart soars at that. 

 

He did that. He did that to sehun. Sehun's heart is racing because of him. 

 

He's gone all mushy for this tall man. 

_Oh, what a night_

_  
Why'd it take so long to see the light?_

_  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right_

_  
What a lady, what a night_

 

They looked so in love, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“I’m glad sehun is back. ” Jondae sniffed, hugging his husband as they swayed to the music, as they remembered their special day.

 

It had been two years already, but their love for each other never changed, they pray and hope sehun and junmyeon would stay happy and in love till the end.

 

Minseok nodded and placed a gentle kiss on jondae’s lips, twirling him around.

 

°°°

 

" You are going to rip my arms apart, stop holding them so tightly. " Chanyeol spat, as he struggled to keep up a straight face, when nails dug into his skin. 

 

" will you stop that. " he hissed at one particular pull. 

 

" why are they so cozy?, why is my Junmyeon with that uptight asshole?  " his date growled, as he tried to escape from chanyeol's grasp. 

 

"  You weren't here for five years, things have changed, so did Junmyeon's heart . "

 

 ' so did mine ' he wanted to add. 

 

“ Didn’t you tell me sehun hated him? ”

 

“ That’s what I thought until yesterday, maybe sehun is a changed man now. “ Chanyeol spat gritting his teeth.

 

“ I am going to ruin this and take what is rightfully mine, I will take my junmyeon back. “

Chanyeol’s heart shattered at that, he did not respond instead he pulled the man away, leaning in to kiss him.

 

“ What are you doing? “, he pushed chanyeol away.

 

Chanyeol was adamant, he leaned in again teeth gnashed against his, messy hard kiss. His kiss was responded after what felt like hours, he kept kissing until they ran out of air.

 

 

 

 

°°°

 

" where are you taking me? " Kyungsoo chided nevertheless he followed Jongin into one of the empty rooms.

 

" somewhere where we could be alone." Jongin smirked, pulling him into a room, he locked the door.

 

" what are you doing? " Kyungsoo gulped, taking a step back.

 

" You looked so ravishing tonight, I want to devour you soo. " Jongin's hooded eyes glistened with lust. Looking his eyes on kyungsoo he licked his lips.

 

As kyungsoo gulped closing his eyes, he heard jongin shout .

 

“ what? “

 

“ He is back ? this is not possible ! ‘ Jongin spat.

 

Kyungsoo turned around to see, jongin blocked his vision tugging him away from there.

 


	9. They make love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun confesses his love.

Jongin pulled kyungsoo away with a fleeting kiss, he left him with his friends, the next second kyungsoo was left without another word.   
  
Kyungsoo felt baffled by Jongin's weird reaction. Who could it be?   
  
Kyungsoo chased after Jongin, upon noticing two other people with him, he hid behind the trees.   
  
" Hyung!! " he heard Jongin cry.   
  
" Jongin-ah," the blonde handsome guy said, hugging Jongin. Damn his face was hidden by this tall snotty chanyeol, but his voice was such a deep mellow, he definitely got to be handsome, kyungsoo concluded.  
  
" How is this even possible?, what is happening, am I truly losing my mind. " Jongin blabbered clearly flustered by the person in-front of him.   
  
" and you chanyeol, how could you do this to sehun? You fucking bastard." Jongin pushed chanyeol hardly.   
  
" it was me who told him to keep my identify as a secret, Joginie, please do not be harsh on chanyeol. " Jongin shook his head despair, they've both been hurting sehun and Junmyeon. Jongin wanted to punch them both.

 

Chanyeol stood stunned by the display of kindness towards Jongin, never was he on the receiving end of it. He felt sick, chasing after this bastard doing his dirty bidding and for what ?

 

Nothing.  
  
Kyungsoo was unable to see him, giant chanyeol was blocking his way. He just wanted a sneak peek. Being short made him want to kick himself in his shin.   
  
What does baekhyun even see in this giant he doesn't understand. From what he's heard from Jongin, Baekhyun is head over heels for this funny yoda.   
  
He snickered at the nickname Baekhyun had given the giant, it does suit the man, the giant yoda. If only he was green. Kyungsoo giggled internally at that thought not noticing jongin standing in-front of him with a glare.   
  
Kyungsoo gulped at the pissed man.   
  
" Were you eavesdropping on me soo? " Jongin spat, folding his arms against his chest, his biceps popping out of his tight suit.   
  
Fuck he is hot, but not the right time soo, kyungsoo reprimanded himself from drooling over Jongin's physique.   
  
" I'm sorry, I just got curious. I know it's wrong, I will do anything to rectify my mistakes." Kyungsoo murmured eyes casted low.

 

“ I was just worried. I thought you had cheated on me with someone..” Kyungsoo spoke up again, lips turned into a pout. Damn those heart shaped heaven, jongin would love them on his very own thick ones.  
  
Jongin smirked at the opportunity.   
  
  
" Anything? " Jongin taunted him sexily.   
  
" yes..." Kyungsoo nodded as a frown tugged his heart shaped lips.   
  
  
" Then let's get down to business shall we? " Jongin dragged kyungsoo away from the garden.   
  
Once they got inside one of the rooms in the venue, kyungsoo was pushed against the wall when a pair of plush lips pressed against his every own.   
  
Before they could go further, Jongin's shrieking caller tune distracted them.   
  
Kyungsoo ripped himself away from the wall, loosening his tie. It felt so hot in the room, he fanned himself as Jongin attended the call his voice getting an octaves louder by each passing second.   
  
" OK, I'll be there now." With that he shut his phone.  
  
" I'm really sorry we couldn't get to finish what we started, you better not escape tonight, I'll comeback for that offer later. " Jongin smirked, placing a feather like kiss on kyungsoo's lips as he let himself out of the room, not before tapping kyungsoo's ass for a good measure.   


Kyungsoo stood there blushing like a high school teenager.

  
***  


“ So he is not dead after all ? ” jongin said with a sad undertone.

 

  
" Spare me the horrible trip to my old memory lane " Jongin chucked at sehun's statement.   
  
" what are you going to do about him? " Jongin grabbed a chewing gum, popping them into his mouth, his breath smelled like the cheese cake kyungsoo had eaten, speaking of the devil, tonight he is going to ravish him.   
  
Sehun raised an eyebrow at his cocky expression.   
  
" He can wait. Until my honeymoon is over. " Sehun smirked.   
  
Jongin snorted at that.   
  
" Make sure him and his tall criten chanyeol doesn't follow you all the way to jeju." Sehun grunted at that.   
  
" Don't worry, they won't, he knows his limits." Sehun said.

 

“ Don’t you think Junmyeon deserves to know the whole truth before you fuck him tonight ? ”  


Sehun winced at that.

 

“ It’s called love making you asshole. ” Sehun spat, ears burning red with embarrassment.

 

“ Just be careful bro. ” jongin patted his shoulder, giving him a brief hug.  
  
***

 

They sat next to each other on the plane, junmyeon wiggled, nervousness taking over him.

 

“ Don’t be nervous, I am here for you. ” sehun took his hands in his, placing a kiss to his knuckles.

 

He is still not used to his sehun, the kind and gentle one.

 

He nodded his head, resting his head on sehun’s shoulder, darkness overtook his senses.  
   
He hadn’t realized they have landed, currently seated in the room of their deluxe honeymoon suite.

 

Shit!

 

It’s their honeymoon!!

 

Sehun sat next to him, dark eyes analysed his body. Junmyeon let out a horrifying squeak, sehun chuckled at that, he moved closer to jun, taking his face in his hands, caressing his cheeks, jun leaned into the touch, eyes shut close at the warm sensation spreading his cheeks and chest.

 

“ I love you. ” Sehun said.

 

Jun’s eyes pried open abruptly shocked.

 

“ what? ”

 

“ I love you Kim Junmyeon. I always have.”  Sehun confessed as if it was the most normal thing to say.

 

Jun shook his head in disbelief.

 

“ Is this some kind of bet or sick joke ? ” Jun tugged away from him.

 

His eyes searching the room.

 

“ What are you doing? ” Sehun asked confused.

 

“ Is there some hidden camera here? ”

 

“ Junmyeon what? Hyung what the fuck!! I am serious right now! ” Sehun groaned as he shouted at the elder.

 

“ Why have you changed all of a sudden. I am scared you will get back to your old self and all of this would be some sort of game my mind is playing with me right now, or is this a dream? If yes, I want to wake up.” Jun cried, tears streamed down his cheeks, ruining his beautiful face.

 

Sehun was quick.

 

He engulfed jun, holding his face closer, placing a swift kiss on his tear dried cheeks, where more fresh ones stared wetting them.

 

“ Whatever happened in the past, I have valid reason for the way I had behaved. But that doesn’t justify the way I had treated you, I am so sorry for that, but, please trust me hyung? Once we go back to seoul, I promise, I will tell you everything. Please? ” sehun eyes looked sincere. Jun nodded his head.

 

 

“ Now let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated. ” sehun carried him to the bed, flopping them both, jun laid on his back, opening his legs wider for sehun to crawl closer to him.

 

 

 

  
His brain short-circuited, uncoordinated hand movements, his limbs not obeying him, they grab sehun's arms, heart beating hastily, he felt reckless tonight, laying on the bed, with sehun's hand covering his.

 

Lub dub lub dub lud du-  
  
" are you nervous? " Sehun said, his hands tightening around Jun's.   
  
" why would you think so? "   
  
"You're hands are sweating, one of your nervous traits."   
  
How did sehun even know about his traits, he doesn't even remotely pay attention to Junmyeon or his existence.   
  
What's happening, why is his heart palpitating so much, he's about to have a heart attack.   
  
" I'm nervous. " Junmyeon admits, head hung low, as he listened to the waves crashing noise as the soft sea breeze hits their body, filling them with the goodness of the sea. The open window brining in the goodness of the island.  
  
" why would you?" Sehun looked offended.   
  
"it's not you, it's just, it's.... It's my first time." Jun blushed, when sehun's hand tightens around him.   
  
" what? " Sehun shouted.   
  
Jun's eyes widened at his sudden shift in tone, he stared at him incredulously.   


“ Is it a bad thing? ” jun whispered.

   
" nothing." Sehun answered not trusting his voice, shaking his head, something flashes in his eyes as he holds Jun's hazy gaze, Jun's heart skips several beats, breath hitching, sehun's eyes looked hooded as he leaned in, eyes fluttering shut.   
  
Jun leaned in as well, meeting sehun half way, lips moving against sehun, holding onto sehun's waist for purchase. Chasing each other's lips, nibbling, sucking and nipping on Jun's lower lips, sehun sighed against his lips contently.   
  
Junmyeon felt a delicious shiver running up his spine as the chill salty breeze embraced them, sehun's lips warm against his, surrounded by nothing but a vast sea and calming breeze, moonlight engulfing their dark room, Junmyeon relaxed against him, lowering his guard, opening his heart, he laid it barren for sehun.   
  
His shaky hands moved to hold sehun's face dearly, enjoying the softness beneath his hands.   
  
  
" I want to make love to you tonight." Sehun whispered against his lips, wine indulged smell in his breath hitting Jun's face, invading his senses.   
  
His breath hitched for the nth time tonight, as he processed those words.   


Sehun was quick, removing his dress, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, he slowly peeled jun’s clothes, leaving him stark naked underneath him.  
  
He slowly moved his body against jun, moving up to claim his lips in a languid sensual kiss, they kept kissing until they ran out of breath.

 

“ Remove your boxers. ” jun whispered breathily.

 

Sehun nodded, tugging them off his legs, kicking them to the corner of the bed.  
  
They gasped when their naked cocks pressed against each other, sehun rolled his hips, moving his body against jun, creating a rhythmic friction, it felt good, as they stayed connected with each other, rubbing, it elicited a beautiful noise from Junmyeon, he threw his head back, moaning loudly when sehun bite on one of his nipple, while his rough padded fingers tugged on the other.

 

 

“ Fuck, you are so beautiful. ” sehun spat as he stared at jun’s naked body shamelessly.

 

Jun flushed at that, arching off the bed, when he felt sehun’s hand hover over his rim.

 

Sehun brought his fingers, pressing them on jun’s lips, jun opened his mouth, sucking on his fingers greedily.

 

“ Do you realize how filthy yet beautiful you are? ” sehun rasped again, moving to his stomach, kissing on his belly button. He proceeded to shower his thighs with kisses, nipping on the flesh close to his crotch.

 

Jun cried when sehun bite on the flesh, a violet hickey forming already.

 

“ That’s right baby, suck on them, get them all wet and hot for your ass. ”

 

God! Hearing those words from sehun makes jun want to cum.

 

He held back a whimper.

 

“ Don’t hold it in, be loud, I want to hear you love. ”

 

This time he moaned loudly, when sehun’s spit filled fingers rubbed against his rim.

 

He let sehun finger him, his index finger slowly slipped in, there was a little resistance, but jun’s saliva had made it a bit easier for access.

 

Once sehun’s finger was fully nestled inside him, he wanted him to move.

 

Sehun did, he moved it in and out slowly, as he took his time feeling up junmyeon.

 

Then another finger slipped in, his rim resisted, sehun leaned down, as he spat on the place connecting his rim and his fingers, wetting his entrance. Two fingers in, he started moving them, creating a pattern.

 

Without removing his fingers, he grabbed the lube bottle from the table stand, pouring it on his fingers and rim, as he slowly slipped his third finger inside.

 

Three fingers moved within jun, he felt full, but he knew what sehun had in store, the angry red cock girth looked thicker than sehun’s three fingers.

 

Sehun popped his fingers free, wiping his fingers on the duvet, he coated his cock with lube , pressing the cock head against jun’s winking rim.

 

“You are so tight.” Sehun spat.

 

He pressed in slowly, the rim caught his cockhead, holding It in place, he moved closer, capturing jun’s lips in for a kiss, as he sunk in inch by inch.

 

When he was fully inside, his balls pressed against jun’s ass, sehun grunted, he wanted to slam into him like a dog in rut.

 

But he waited for him to adjust to his size, when junmyeon nodded, he moved his hips, snapping it against jun’s plump ass.

 

Sehun grabbed one of his legs, throwing them over his shoulder, as he sunk in even more deeper, he started moving again at a slower pace, rocking jun’s body, setting it to a rhythm.

 

When he felt the muscles loosen a bit, jun’s muscles no longer choking his cock anymore. He moved faster hips snapping harder, jun gasped eyes watering at how full he felt, sehun felt even bigger than he looked, he held onto sehun as he was fucked into oblivion.

 

Sehun kept moving fucking him, at one particular thrust, his toes curled at the electric sensation. Sehun found his sweet spot, he angled his hips, to make sure each thrust hit jun’s bundle of nerves, jun’s cock twitched, more pre-cum leaking from them, sehun grabbed them in his hands, tugging them to match the rhythm he set, he kept jun still, holding him place, as he picked up speed, the sound of balls slapping and lube quenching filled the room along with sehun’s grunt and jun’s moans.

 

“ Look at how you look beneath me, all mine, mine alone! ” sehun growled, tugging jun’s cock , his thumb pressed against the slit.

 

He brought his other hand to press against jun’s stomach, “ You feel this baby? That’s my dick, deep inside of you, filling you up so good! ”

 

At that jun shouted as his body shook, his muscles spasmed inside, causing sehun’s cock to choke inside his body, they held him tightly, it made sehun want to fill him up so good and stay inside him warmth all night long.

 

Sehun’s hand slowed a bit as jun started cumming, streaks of white splashing on his and his husband’s stomach.

 

Sehun looked down at him, flushed pink, his cum splattered over his stomach, lips swollen red due to their kisses, as jun laid letting sehun fuck him.

 

Sehun grunted as he filled him up, his orgasm hit him harder, he leant forward biting jun’s collarbone, hips moving uncoordinated.

 

He fell on jun, with a huff, his cum still filling him up.

 

“ I love you Hyung. ”

 

“ I love you too. ” Jun sobbed as sehun started playing with his limp cock, sensitivity taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal is in the next chapter. This chapter is just smut!!


	10. Life is bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warnings of suicidal thoughts.

Chapter 9

 

As the morning filtered through the window lighting up the room, junmyeon stirred awake, his face hitting something warm.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the man peacefully asleep next to him.

Sehun looked peaceful, he looked at ease.

With his hands on his chin he laid there for few more minutes staring at him, he couldn’t help but lean down for a light peck on sehun’s forehead.

Sehun stirred a bit, a slow smile tugged at his thin lips, causing junmyeon’s own lips to smile.

Maybe they should stay on this island and never go back, things would be simpler and better.

But this isn’t a wonderland. He stood up, stretching himself a bit, he entered the bathroom, sehun followed him in pursuit.

“ How about bathroom sex? ” Sehun simpered.

Junmyeon could never resist him, he let him be taken in the steamy bath, fucked with bubbles and foams.

***

 

As dusk fell, they went to the beach, it's been two days since they had arrived in Jeju. 

This is their second night here. The chill and yet warm breeze of the ocean calmed the atmosphere. A lone serenity took over the place. 

Sehun had been fucking him for most of the time, apart from the time they'd spent on food and bath. 

The post bliss of orgasm had left both sehun and Junmyeon to glowing. 

Sehun placed the sheets on the sand, motioning junmyeon to lay down. They laid beside each other, eyes filled with mirth and playful glint. As they laid down on the sand in the beach, watching the stars. 

" Look that's a bunny shape. That's you. " Sehun smiled, showing him a star pattern which wasn't even close to a bunny pattern, but could make up for a round blob. 

Junmyeon nodded agreeing to sehun, as held sehun's hand which was still pointed towards the sky, he traced patterns inside the palm of sehun's hand. 

" You know, I still cannot comprehend I'm married to you and we are on our honeymoon and you haven't been angry at me at all. " Junmyeon admitted, eyes glittering, as it shined in the moonlight. 

Sehun turned to face the side profile of Jun's face. 

“ Would you believe me if I said I was love with you since I was fourteen? ” Sehun whispered.

Junmyeon turned around to face him, “ Would I be a fool if I did? ” Jun Smiled at him, that soft, pretty smile, reserved only for sehun. Sehun couldn’t help it, he lunged forward claiming his lips in a fierce kiss.

“ You aren’t a fool junmyeon. I am a fool for not listening to you”

“ What do you mean? ”

“ Nothing, I am just happy to have you, mine, only mine.” Sehun’s possessive tone made junmyeon hard, he tried not to show it.

Instead he whispered, “ Yours”.

“ wanna go grab some drink? ” sehun asked as he grabbed jun’s hand and held it close to his chest.

“ I would love to. ” Jun agreed, as he let sehun hold him.

Sehun held Jun closer to him as they entered the bar in the beach. 

" The time you don't spend for fucking me, you're getting me high?" jun hit his arm, as he snuggled closer to him. 

Sehun ordered a bloody Mary along with few shots of tequila for himself and a fruit punch for Junmyeon. He liked ruffling jun’s feathers. An angry bunny is a cute one.

Junmyeon glared at him, his eyes threw daggers at the amused man, sehun sat with an mischievous smile. 

" A drunk jun is not something I'd like to handle tonight. " Sehun smirked, hazily drinking his booze. 

" I have good alcohol tolerance." Jun glared, feeling betrayed by his stupid handsome yet smug husband. 

" Hyung you'd go down after a bottle of beer. " Sehun chuckled, ducking away from Jun's attempt to pour the drink on him. 

They kept bickering around not aware of what's happening in seoul at the same time. 

Sehun dragged him out on the beach, it was nearing midnight. Not much population around them, most of them enjoying the party held by the resort for the weekend. 

 

Sehun held his hand out for jun, “ Dance with me love? ”

A dance in the moonlight with his husband felt more beautiful and he felt alive inside than he'd expected it to be. He embraced it. The feeling of sehun against him. Their warmth mixing with the salty sea smell. 

Drunk Junmyeon swayed in sehun's arms. He was drunk, drunk on sehun and love. He felt dizzy with the avalanche of feelings as they whirl-pooled inside his heart. Is this how it felt to be loved and to be in love? 

They swayed with the slow wind, as they danced along with them to the rhythm. The blar of the music afar and a mere blur. It was them, the moon and the sea. 

" You look so beautiful tonight, under the moonlight, my beautiful bunny husband. " Sehun whispered lowly only for Junmyeon to hear, as he bit on Jun's ear lobe lightly, he left a little bit of saliva on his ears, Jun felt cold as the chill sea breeze surrounded them. Jun hissed at that, with a low whine threatening to spill from his warm and thoroughly kissed lips. 

" You're handsome too, but you got to stop buttering my ego." Sehun chuckled at Jun's statement. 

" I will make sure to let you know often, I'll keep reminding you every day of our lives we are going to live together." Sehun promised him under the moonlight, with the stars shining brighter than ever. Such a cliché it was. He pulled sehun in for a kiss, the intensity of their kiss left jun breathless, as he sputtered for breath. 

" Let's take this to the bedroom shall we? " sehun uttered. Jun nodded at that. 

Sehun lifted him in bridal style, a blushing jun squealed in delight and embarrassment. 

" I'm so going to wreck you." 

" Show me what you've got big boy. " Jun retorted. 

" You'll see. " Sehun said with a dangerous glint to his eyes as it sparkled in the dark.   
****

The loud ringtone broke the silence of the night, " Hello.." Kyungsoo spoke with a sleep laced tone. 

" Open the door, I'm here. " he sprinted from the bed, sleep long gone upon hearing Jongin's voice. 

" what are you doing here! " Kyungsoo whisper shouted. 

" You asked for it, now open the damn door. " Jongin groaned, as his pant tightened, his dick suffering in its constraint. 

He banged on the door, whimpering in his horny state. 

" Oh my God, you're insufferable. " Kyungsoo all but shouted as he opened the door. It was so quick and vivid. 

He was thrown on the dining table in the kitchen, with his pants down, Jongin's fingers fucking inside him, as he sucked Jongin's lips into a fierce kiss. 

They both moaned when their dressed crotch pressed against each other in a tantalizing pattern. 

" I want to rip those clothes off of you. " Kyungsoo moaned, prying hands grabbing onto Jongin's clothes. 

" Easy there tiger. " Jongin chuckled breaking their kiss, removing his fingers out of kyungsoo's loose and puckered rim, he removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor. 

" You promised to not go easy on me tonight. " Kyungsoo groaned when Jongin's fingers traced his rim once again. 

" I am known to keep up my promises. " Jongin rasped smirking, as he slapped kyungsoo's rim, causing him to gasp loudly, he hastily removed his clothes. 

" Getting a little impatient aren't we?" Jongin irked kyungsoo, arching an eyebrow. 

" Fuck me already daddy." Kyungsoo 

“ Shit, I am going to !!” Jongin lunged at him.  
***  
The next day was not jun’s favorite day, the morning of it brought in a sad news. The death of his only family left, his father.The news of Jun's father passed away left him lonelier. They had to leave two days prior than their plan. 

Sehun gulped at the devastated look on Jun's face. He hated that look on his face. Pain striken Junmyeon isn't something sehun wished upon. He held Junmyeon closer, as his sobbed in his arms, trashing in pain. His painful sobs wrecked sehun's heart with a piercing pain. 

Few hours ago he was there drunk and dancing with him in the moonlight and fucked him in it. 

Things changed abruptly. At that moment sehun decided, he was not going to let anyone or anything to hurt his husband. He took an oath to be with him at sadness and happiness and he is going to be.

 

They had to book the next flight to seoul, as soon as they landed, sehun took him to the hospital jun’s father was placed.

Sehun’s family and their close friends were already there. Sehun held junmyeon closer, “ Do you want to go alone first? If you want I can come with you. ” Sehun said.

“ I want to be alone with him please? ” Jun cried.

“ Of course love, anything you want.” Sehun let him enter the mortuary ward alone.

" why me? " he whispered in the dark, to no one in particular, but there's was a shadow behind him, looming behind the walls, it listened to his tear laced cries of sorrow.

His father’s spirit, “ You will be loved and cherished junmyeon, I will always be with you” with that the spirit departed.

Junmyeon had always been known to attract trouble, being the teacher's favorite student at school, he'd been bullied by his fellow classmates, kicked on the shin, pushed on the floor, his friends minseok and jongdae had been there for him. But it's always been hard for him, he never wanted to be a pest to his friends. So kept all the physical and emotional pain within him, but this, being left alone in this world, with no blood relation, no one ,he had sehun and his family, but it’s not the same, he sat on the floor next to the corpse, he felt harder to cope up. His wind pipe clogged up breathlessly he wheezed, his breath heaved with minimum air in his lungs, even breathing felt like a harder task. 

His old memories started surfacing, the darkness of his past, he started remembering things he had learned to forget, the sorrow in his heart and soul, they triggered them out of his system. Is life even worth living he wondered?

His father, his precious father is on this bed dead, he left his only son alone. He felt a cruel relief wash over him when he realized the old man won't be around now to see his only son suffering through all this, he would've broken down, he would have hurt for Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon doesn't want that, he doesn't want to see his father suffering. The cancer had already eaten him alive.

He'd rather suffer alone, keeping it all to himself. He stands up wiping his tears, not noticing the shadow behind the wall flinch and its hand balling into a fist as Junmyeon's sobs gets louder and painful. 

A weak man knew the value of strength, Junmyeon might be financially and physically weak, but he's emotionally strong, he's a compassionate lovely human being, beneath all those layers of love and compassion, lies a weak broken heart waiting to be mended and saved. 

Will sehun be the one to save him? Junmyeon doesn't trust this anymore, he's about to give up on these untrustworthy feelings.

Does sehun even love him? Suddenly hisis memories from last few days resurfaced. 

+++  
‘ Sehun's ragged breath hit Junmyeon's wet nipple, he moaned and keened loudly, bearing his throat up for sehun. 

 

Sehun took the opportunity to move up a bit as he bite and sucked on Junmyeon's neck, a beautiful hickey formed on its awake as sehun's lips traced the shell of his ears, he sucked on them, Junmyeon's breath hitched as he shuddered at the marvelous sensation. 

Sehun explored his sensitive spots and Junmyeon welcomed him in warmly. Sehun had looked up staring into jun’s eyes whispering “ I love you”.  
’  
+++

Maybe sehun is his only chance to happiness.

***

" Darling, what's taking you so long, we have our guests waiting for us. " Sehun's mom shouted entering the room, only to drop her purse on the floor, eyes widening at the man in front of her.

" Sefun?" 

" M-mom." Sefun spat, as he slowly walked towards her, once he was close enough he lunged forward hugging her tightly. 

" How are you alive? " she felt dizzy, the seriousness and shock of the entire situation taking a toll on her nerves, the next thing she knew her world filled with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, update as promised! Leave kudos if you like it!


	11. Twins

Junmyeon stood next to sehun as the cloud darkened the sky, a canopy of darkness overshadowing them. Drip drop, pit pat, the noise around them oddly soothed junmyeon's dampened mood and body.

His father’s body was lowered to the ground, body mixed with the mud he came from. Humans are so fragile, but his father, he was a strong man. He had been there for Junmyeon since he had known to how to speak and make sense of the world, a low sob wretched his body, his chest aching painfully, he had sehun now, he knows that, but still the void in his chest will not go away. It would take him years for him to recover.

Sehun held him closer, Junmyeon cried in his arms. Sehun placed a gentle kiss over his head, rubbing his arms, the rain has started pouring by now, the sky was angry and harsh, maybe it is crying along with Junmyeon, sharing his misery. Junmyeon is a gentle soul the sky would be sad too, to see someone as kind as Junmyeon being in pain or maybe sehun is a goner for Junmyeon to think of such absurd things.

Sehun's parents informed them they are leaving because of the climate, sehun nodded, his butler guided the old couple to their car.

Once the ceremony was over, sehun took Jun to their house, they are planning to shift to a new apartment in a few days, only for them. Sehun wanted to spend some quality time with Junmyeon, alone, he had lost most of their years together holding grudge on Junmyeon for something the poor man wasn’t even aware of.

Sehun was ashamed of himself for treating Junmyeon so hostile all these years. All cause he had thought sefun was dead, his husband's ex lover. sehun wanted to scream, sefun must be furious at him for stealing junmyeon, but jun had changed right? he loved sehun now? Sehun was scared of losing junmyeon now.

He should come clean to him, let Junmyeon know the things he has been kept from. But he might lose his husband in the process.

He fell into a restless sleep, tucking Junmyeon closer to his chest, kissing his neck. " I love you, only you. " He whispered, as jun let us a soft moan, sleeping cosily.

***

On the same fateful sombre night, sehun dreamt vividly, guilty heart, they are 17 now, he runs along with the small boy laughing loudly, fat dark clouds surround the sky, hiding the teal color of the sky, spreading the greyness across the horizon. sehun sees the boy pushing sehun away, running away from him.

He sees him disappearing in the dark alley, as the rain starts to pour down punishingly, he cries in agony, begging for him to comeback, he begs and begs. 

But the small boy turns his back on him, running away with blood dripping over all his face and body. Smiling sadly at sehun, agony fills sehun’s soul. He screams.

Sehun screamed with a loud shriek as he's woken up by the nightmare, his chest heaving heavily, beats of sweat forming on temple, forehead and all over his back. 

He sighs, rubbing his trembling hands over his face, trying to sober up a lit. Junmyeon is sitting next to him, eyes wide lips parted in a shocking gasp. " You alright? " jun whispered.

Sehun nodded, asking him to stay on bed. The dreams had never stopped, even now, they still keep haunting him in his sleep. Junmyeon is going to be with his, stay with him, share his sleeping space, he would notice something is wrong, sehun had to tell him the truth.

He scrambles off the bed, entering the kitchen for some cold water. He drinks some water, splashing some on his face, going back to their room. junmyeon is still seated a forlorn expression on his face.

He sees him standing up, shaking like a withering leaf. Sehun rushes to him, crushing him to a warm hug.

Sublime Junmyeon is sehun’s weakness, “ I’m sorry for scaring you love, I’m sorry. ” He whispers, cradling Junmyeon, rocking them both, until Junmyeon goes pliant and sleep over takes his body.

He felt delirious, want curling in the deep pits of his stomach, swirling painfully, forcing him to have a taste. He wanted Junmyeon he looked so serene and handsome as slept in sehun’s arms. Lowering his guard. But he could not. He was a better a person.

***  
The next day, Baekhyun decided to visit the newly wedded couple.

He walks around the mansion, he is still not used to the place, its too big with way too many similar looking rooms.

Then he sees him.

" what are you doing here sehun? " baekhyun frowned at the man infront of him, his hair was copper red. Sehun was staring at the room weirdly, drenched in sweat, so unlike him. Did sehun color his hair when they had been to their honeymoon? 

The other man didn't utter a word, he just fled the place. 

 

Confused he stood rooted to the floor, when he heard sehun shouting his name this time, he turned to see the blonde infront him, Baekhyun’s stomach dropped.

Baekhyun stared at the man infront of him, with normal hair a few minutes later, confused as hell. 

“ who are you? ” Baekhyun eyes remained unfocused.

" what do you mean?" sehun looked at him confused.

" Didn't you just run away a few minutes earlier. I just saw you earlier, you looked weird and different hair color? That wasn't you, wasn't it? " Baekhyun spat, eyes widened in fear.

" what's happening here. " Sehun feigned innocence, but he eventually lost it at that, eyes widening in fear, as realization dawns on him, sefun that bastard, heart hammering against his chest. Sefun is going to ruin things so fast if sehun's isn't smart enough to handle the situation. 

He grabbed baekhyun's shirt by his collar tugging harshly, his breath hitting baekhyun's face, puffs of warm breath constantly hitting him. Baekhyun staggered a bit, losing his step, sehun held him steady.

" Tell me? Where did you see him? " Sehun growled, voice dropping several octaves lower in a threatening manner.

Baekhyun even in his confused stance nodded his head frantically, as he informed him about sefun's whereabouts.

***  
Sehun ran towards the direction of the room baekhyun motioned him to.  
He entered the room, only to see his mom lying down on the floor cold. 

" Mom are you alright? " Sehun's voice rang in her head. 

Sehun shook her, snapping her back to reality. 

" Sehun he's alive, your brother is alive! " his mother spoke frantically, gasping for air. 

" Mom please breathe for me. " his mother nodded her head, her head still clouded and light headed.

Sehun counted with her getting her to breathe properly. Once she breathed at a normal pace, sehun sighed in relief.

" I know mom. " Sehun admitted, closing his eyes not wanting to see his mom's reaction. 

" You didn't tell me? " she snapped at him in disbelief. 

" I wanted to mom, but with honeymoon and Jun's father passing away. I couldn't find the time mom, please trust me. " Sehun cried, clutching onto his mom. 

She nodded her head, engulfing him in a hug.

" He's changed mom. He hates me. Because of j-junmyeon. " Sehun sniffed. Voice breaking. 

" You know that's not true sweetie. He's your twin brother, he would never hate you. " Sehun's mom consoled him, sehun didn't believe her. He Knew his brother better. 

" Let's get him back home ok? " sehun's stomach dropped hearing his mom's words, he should get junmyeon out of this mansion sooner than they had intended.

***

Junmyeon walks around the mansion as another lighting strikes followed by a thunder and a lighting. He shivers, crossing his arms against his chest tightly, rubbing his hands to keep himself warm. This year the weather has gotten worse, heavy storms and frequent rain.

He hears rattling noises in the library, he opens the wooden door, it creaks under his touch.

He spots sehun in the library, hovering over some old rusty book.

" Sehun. " he calls out.

Sehun freezes, his back going rigid, he doesn't turn to look at Junmyeon though, he runs outside, leaving a confused Junmyeon.

Junmyeon chases after him, but sehun is faster and he's out of sight, he tries to search for him on every room in the floor but to no avail. What was sehun doing in the family library at this hour Junmyeon wondered.

He shakes his head, frowning as he enters their bedroom to find sehun perched up on the chair, reading a book, he's wearing a different dress.

What the fuck?

" Sehun... why did you run away? " Jun whispered, scared out of his wits.

“ Are you perhaps, avoiding me. ”

Jun was scared of sehun turning cold towards again, he used to this sweet sehun he does not want the colder older version of him.

Sehun had to let his mom rest and make sure sefun isn’t inside their house, he had run all the way to their room, grabbing a random book, as soon as he noticed Junmyeon entering their floor, he had informed baekhyun to visit them later and he would explain him everything or Jongin would.

Sehun kept his breathing normal as he faced junmyeon. " I was just searching for a book, I did not hear you calling me love, I'm sorry. And.."

“ I would never avoid you baby. ” Sehun rasped, pulling him to their bed, pushing him to lay on his back.

“ I love you Junmyeon. ” Sehun whispered, kissing the shell of his ear. Junmyeon’s mind was a mess he had long forgotten what he had wanted to say, instead he opened his legs for sehun and pulled him in for a heated makeout.

" I love you too." Junmyeon moaned as sehun's pressed their crotches together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I rushed to update since its been long. Next chapter would long I promise!


	12. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update after a long time, I know, I'm so sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this! This chapter is mostly the twins and their past with junmyeon.

This chapter is a flashback

•0oo0•

" Don't run too fast I can't keep up with you! " little chubby sehun shouted as he chased after his twin brother sefun. 

" Keep up shortie. " His twin brother gave him the stink eye before running away to their east facing garden. 

Just because Sehun was born few minutes later sefun treats him as a kid. It annoys Sehun mostly. 

But Sehun was in a good mood, junmyeon had promised to meet them and play with them. 

There he was, their Junmyeon Hyung, sunlight kissing his beautiful pale skin, his cheeks moved up forming a semi apple shape, eyes forming two Cresents upon seeing the twins.

He waved at them to come closer and he resumed his activity of cutting the baby breath and dandelion flowers from their stems to make a flower crown for both of them. 

Baby breath for Sehun and dandelion for sefun.

Sehun and Sefun breathed heavily, puffing out harsh hot air, exhaling heavily, cheeks red with glee and heat, pearls of sweat shining on their temple, hands on their knees as they took more than a minute to catch their breath. 

Junmyeon smiled at the twins, eyes twinkling. They're a scene to behold, beautiful and angelic.

" Come here, the both of you. " the twins giggled as they made their way towards their Hyung. Twins sat next to them in their garden playing with the grass and a poor dragon fly. 

Once he was done with his crowns he scooted closer to them. 

" This is for you both. " he said as he placed their respective flower crowns on each of their heads. 

Sehun's was a bit slanted, Junmyeon adjusted it for him, placing a kiss on his forehead. Sehun blushed at that, pulling his tongue out at Sefun.

" what a nerd. " sefun huffed.

" Play nice Boys. " junmyeon warned them politely. Sehun blushed at that lowering his head down in shame. 

Sefun purposefully pushed his flower crown down a bit, wanting Junmyeon to notice him.

Junmyeon didn't notice the exchange, but when a pair of small fingers tugged at his trowser pants, he looked down to see Sefun pouting at his flower crown being crooked. 

Junmyeon clicked his tongue, bending down to adjust the flower crown on his head without a kiss. 

" no kissy? " sefun pouted, pulling his baby face. 

Junmyeon could never resist the twins when they give puppy faces.

" kissy kissy for you too. " junmyeon giggled at the adorable boy, placing a kiss on his forehead.

" junmyeon hyung! " Jongin's voice came in the background causing the trio to look behind them. 

A tiny chubby boy with bear hair band on his head approached them with a bag of gummy bears. 

" nini..! " both of them screamed, junmyeon bent down picking the boy in his arms twirling him around. 

" it's been long, how was New York? " Junmyeon asked him about his recent vacation with his parents. 

" nice, I liked it. " Jongin pouted. 

" aww, cute, but what happened? " junmyeon asked softly, wiping the boy's chubby face smeared with mud.

" Hyung, I-, I met someone. " Jongin blushed hiding his face in Jun's shoulder. 

" say what? You are grown up haven't you " junmyeon throttled giddly, feeling happy. 

Jongin nodded bashfully as he continued his story " But we left for Korea before I could tell him, I miss him " his lips wobbled. 

" Poor thing. " Junmyeon hugged him warmly, patting his back, after a while he let the cute boy down, he made a mixed flower crown for the boy, making him happy as he kept adjusting and smiling bashfully. 

" what about you hyung? " Jongin asked, twins ears perked up at that. 

" what about me? " Jun frowned. 

" girlfriend? B-boyfriend?? " Sehun eyes were wide as awaited his answer. 

 

" My plate is full, I've got no time for dating. " Sehun released a breath he didn't realize he was holding it in. 

Junmyeon loved them all dearly. Which was going to be a big issue soon. 

It was an innocent exchange between the four of them. None of them realized few years later there's going to more than platonic kisses involved. Little did sefun and sehun knew. 

 

((**)) 

 

Christmas Carols playing in the background, as the snow covered the canvas outside, twins were in the living room decorating (messing up) the Christmas tree. 

" will you cut it out! " Sehun huffed, placing the bunny toy on their Christmas tree once again. Sefun kept pushing it down replacing it with a peppermint stick. 

" mom! " Sehun shouted in frustration.

" Mom is busy boys, I'm here to spend time with you. " junmyeon announced entering the living room, as he brought along a plate of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. 

The twins dropped their decorations running towards him, holding their hands out. 

" Here. " he gave them both their drinks, dropping marshmallows in them. 

" hyung, what do you want for Christmas? " sefun asked making Sehun's eyes twinkle with curiosity as well.

Junmyeon pretended to think for a while, " I want to spend more time with you both making happy memories , that's what I'd want for this Christmas." 

" cute but gross. " sefun fake gagged, junmyeon grabbed him, as he tried to escape the strong grasp, when junmyeon blew raspberries assaulting on his tummy. 

Sehun shook his head at that, heart sinking. He's going to surprise junmyeon on Christmas.

((The next day night - Christmas day)) 

" Boys time to open your presents. " junmyeon called out. 

The presents were placed under the tree.

Sefun ripped his blue shimmer covered gift wrapper opening it with too much enthusiasm " hyung! Thank you! " he cried when he saw the limited edition Nintendo. 

" Do you like it? " Junmyeon worried his lips looking at the elder twin expectantly. 

" I love it! I love you. " sefun ran to him, hugging his waist. It was then a magic blossomed. Sefun's heart was soaring at that particular moment. That hug making him feel comfortable and good.

 

" what about mine? " Sehun pouted. 

" here you go, don't pout, my heart can't handle it. " junmyeon gasped jokingly, sefun snorted at that, playing with his new game already. 

" what did you get for me, I'm excited! " Sehun pulled the gift from Jun's hands. 

Junmyeon sighed elated. 

" You got me handcuffs. Diamond? " sehun's eye watered. 

" how- " Sehun sobbed, lips wobbling. 

" don't you like it? I know you're good at piano and you've got a event next month so I - " Junmyeon perturbed, holding sehun closer. 

Sehun didn't answer instead he hugged him, whispering into his stomach. 

" I can't hear you properly love. " junmyeon kissed the top of his head. 

" I love it hyung. Thank you! Thank you! I love you the most. " Sehun moved away a bit to whisper only for junmyeon to hear. 

" that's a relief. I'm glad you like it sehunnie. " Sehun nodded hugging him tightly. 

Once sefun went for the kitchen to fetch more cookies. Sehun took this as his cue. 

" Hyung guess what I've got for you? " Sehun wiggled his eyebrows. 

Junmyeon laughed heartily. " what? "

" A mistletoe. " Sehun responded smugly. 

" Sehun, why a mistletoe? " Junmyeon was flabbergasted. 

" As the saying goes, a kiss under a mistletoe is a must hyung. You can't break the norms. " Sehun stated with an obvious tone. 

" A kiss?? " Junmyeon sputtered, nearly dropping the gift in his hand. 

" yes, now kiss me. " Sehun whispered, closing his eyes leaning in. 

Junmyeon hesitated not sure how to respond, he ignored the puckered pretty mouth, instead placed a kiss on his chubby cheeks and forehead. 

" what! That's unfair hyung.. " Sehun spat greedily. 

" that's enough for now love. " junmyeon responded, flicking sehun's forehead causing him to snap his eyes open in shock and rejection. 

The places where Jun's lips had touched burnt in a good way. 

Jun's lips had tingled, he chose to ignored it. 

(( few years later)) 

The new job has been a mess, junmyeon had messed up within the first few weeks. To Say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

He wanted a change, any change would do. He chose to color his hair and cut them. Personal change it is for now.

He entered a newly opened parlor. Minseok had informed him the owner was jongdae's friend. 

As soon as he entered, he was face to face with the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on, (apart from the twins) ear cuffs and dimples. Junmyeon's knees weakened. 

Wow?! 

" h-hi " he stuttered, cursing himself internally for being a wuss. 

" Hi, welcome to our parlor, I'm yixing. " the beautiful man greeted him politely with a full degree bow. 

He bowed back, " I'm junmyeon. " 

" coffee? " 

" sure. " junmyeon said.

" junmyeon... "

Recognition dawned on yixing, as his face twisted in a funny manner, to others it might be funny, but junmyeon found it cute. 

" Oh, you must be friends with xiumin and Chen? " yixing frowned as he made a cup of coffee, ripping the sugar packet with his lips. 

Fuck, that's sexy. 

'Junmyeon stop drooling' he reprimanded himself. 

" That must be their Chinese names right? And yes to answer your question. " junmyeon blushed.

Yixing nodded thoughtfully. Extended his hand with the coffee to junmyeon. 

 

Junmyeon is so ready for this change. He definitely is.

****

" Hyung we are going on a trip today for your birthday. " sefun informed junmyeon. 

" where are we going? " Junmyeon exhorted, as he texted with his new Chinese friend. 

" our boathouse. " Sehun responded wiggling his eyebrows. 

" Stop that. " junmyeon giggled, " Shotgun " junmyeon shouted out fiestly entering the passenger seat. Sehun was endured by his childish behaviors. He couldn't help but gasp at the pure glee on Junmyeon's face at the moment.

 

Sefun entered the driver seat, leaning in to buckle the seat belt for junmyeon. Close! Too close for sehun's liking.

Their proximity made junmyeon gasp, palms sweating. 

" sefun? " Jun whispered, gulping. 

" You look gorgeous. " sefun whispered, causing junmyeon to blush furiously, he moved away as Sehun entered the car, getting comfortable in the back seat with a sinking pit sensation. 

His heart sank at the moment shared by the two of them in front. But he pretended not to notice, ignoring every Fibre of his body screaming at him to pull junmyeon closer towards him. 

Junmyeon isn't sehun's. He never was. He had rejected him when Sehun had asked him to be his prom date. 

But sehun's heart didn't take the memo, it kept beating for a certain cute hyung. 

" Can we go already? " Sehun grunted, buckling his seat belt, snapping it a tad bit louder. He's allowed to be grumpy, the love of his life is being hit on by his very own brother.

Sehun doesn't notice the worried glance junmyeon throws at him through the mirror. 

Grumpy young Sehun keeps pouting throughout their ride, blasting music with his headphones ON, ignoring the conversation between them.

As soon as they reached their destination, Sehun got out of the car fast, not willing to witness the unbuckling moment and unnecessary sexual tension. 

He runs for his room, which is unfortunately located next to Jun's, unlocking it and shutting it with a loud thud. 

He flops down on the bed, calling Jongin. 

" nini. " he whines

" what did he do now. " Jongin sighs, the sound of comforter rustling could be heard through his speaker.

" He's flirting with junnie. " Sehun spat. 

" Did junmyeon flirt back? " Jongin retorted tired of the twins pinning over junmyeon over the years.

" maybe. I don't know...? " he could hear Jongin's annoyed and exhausted sigh. 

" why don't you tell him how you feel? " he suggested, munching on something loudly, crunching noise giving Sehun a migraine. 

Sehun chews on his lips considering it for a moment.

" I'll try tonight. " he concludes. 

" good luck with that bro. I'm off now, me mom's calling. " Jongin cut the call.

Sehun pondered over it. Maybe he should tell junmyeon how he feels. It's time he got over this puppy love he had over him ever since they were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments it motivates me to write more :))

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates ^^
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @sehokiss for seho au fics.


End file.
